Roanapur's Rakyat Mercenaries!
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: This is going into my bloody arsenal! When Jason Brody defeats Hoyt Volker and frees his friends, he decides to go to Roanapur to become a mercenary for Lagoon company and Hotel Moscow. But there are people who want to bring down Jason and his new team. With all his Rakyat training, he'll be hunting down those who stalk him! Rated M for all the good stuff and contains JaseXRevy!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

The year: 2017

The Place: Roanapur, Southeast Asia

Name: Roman "Otaku" Rideout

Occupation: Lagoon Company Mercenary

Comrades: Jason "Jase" Brody, Rebecca "Revy-Two Hands" Lee, Rokuro "Rock or Rock-O" (Only to Otaku) Okajima, Dutch, and Benny.

Summary: After helping Jason and his friends escape from Rook Island and kill both Vaas Montenegro and Hoyt Volker, our two heroes decied to join Lagoon Company and work with Hotel Moscow under Balalaika. When Hoyt's powerful friends find out that Hoyt was killed by the two men who used to be the captured slaves for Vaas and Hoyt, are running as mercenaries for a Russian crime Syndicte...They send their most experinced hit men to try to kill them but with Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow backing both Otaku and Jase, There's no possible feat for these two. Using their Rakyat Skill and mad amounts of guns. Our heroes will embark on the Mad Mission of Killing and Slaughtering! I do not own either Far Cry 3 for that is UBISOFT, Nor do I own Black Lagoon for that is Rei Hiroe! This Crossover is Rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, Drug and Alcohol Use, and Sexual content, also, this contains some JaseXRevy!


	2. Rakyat Throwdown!

Chapter 1: Rakyat Throwdown!

We were on the verge of heisting a ship. The ship contained guns that Hotel Moscow wanted, and Jase and I weren't going to let Balalaika down. Jase looked at me and said, "Alright, you reay to make history?" I nodded and said, "Let's go make some money." We shot two grappling lines onto the ship's rail. Jase and I climbed up the hull and took out the two guards, and like ninjas, we stealthily snuck into the cargo bay. The guns that Balalaika wanted were in those crates. I whispered out to Jase, "Hey Jase, are the alarm systems off?" Jase nodded and said, "Alarms are dealt with, we just need to figure out how to get these crates out." As we were trying to figure out how to get the merchandise out and to Balalaika. A group of mercenaries came closing in on our positions. As they were, Jase and I let our guns fly and killed them with a hailstorm of bullets. Revy said on the radio, "What going on in there? You guys having fun without me?!" I answered Revy with, "We don't need your fucking help Revy! This is me and Jase's job." Dutch then said, "Did you find the guns?" Jase answered, "Yeah we found them but we have no idea on how to get them out." Rock then said on the radio, "Before I forget, you just need to place the transmitter into one of the crates and she'll get the guns."

Talk about a mental face palm! Jase then placed the tracker into one of the crates, and our job was only half done. The other half was to kill all the mercenaries on the ship. Jase and I put on face paint as a way to appease the Rakyat Gods. As the paint was placed on our faces, we went on a murder spree. I packed a pair of 10mm Glock 20s, an M4 carbine assault rife and a recurve bow with regular and explosive arrows, I also had my trusty machete for close quarters combat. Jase and I headed up topside. One mercenary was smoking and not worrying about two killers on the ship. I pulled out my machete and stuck it through him and blood covered the blade and I removed the machete from the dead mercenary and tossed the corpse over the rail and into the sea.

One mercenary caught me and I fired a shot from my Carbine and gave him a well placed headshot! He went down and now came the fun part, clearing out the bridge. Jase had a flashbang ready, I opened the door he popped the falshbang and we cleared it with our guns and all was left, was the captain himself. "Who are you guys?" He asked as we had our guns trained on him. I answered his question, "My name is Otaku, and this is my partner Jase. We both work with Hotel Moscow, and these guns you have here...are going through Hotel Moscow or they ain't going. IS THAT CLEAR?" The captian nodded and Jase put a bullet through his head and the captain just like his crew were laying dead in pools of their own blood. Now we needed to play the waiting game for Balalaika and her crew to come take the guns and get us that $20,000 she promised us. She came in with another ship and we got paid with the full amount! She looked down at the captain, "Such a waste, but it can't be helped. Good work you two." I smirked and said, "Thank you Kapitan. We are thorough with our missions and leave no survivors."

Jase and I got back on the Black Lagoon, but I had a bit of a confrontation with Rock-O. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and said, "You know, you don't need to be disrespectful to Revy. Now I think you owe her an apology." I sneered at the thought of giving Revy an apology and retorted, "Yeah, well eat a fucking dick!" Rock-O drew my gun on me and I drew out my machete. "I'm not joking around!" I then had my machete near Rock-O's throat, and I replied, "So you know how to use a pistol? Lemme be the first to tell you this, you have the right to take my life. But know, I will also take yours." Jase drew out his 1911 colt .45, pointed it at Rock-O and said, "Rock, let him go. We just had to do some business. And if he doesn't want to apologize to Revy, don't force him." Revy was just relishing this. "Hohoho, this is gonna be sooooo good." She said as she saw Rock put his index finger on the trigger of the Glock.

I then did a little Diversion on Rock-O, "Hey Rock-O, did I forget to mention, that the safety's on?" He looked at the gun and I headbutted him and placed him onto the floor. I had my machete on Rock-O's throat again, but this time, I had it that it was drawing out a little bit of blood. I then said to Rock-O, "Look, I'll do things that require me to make money, and I'll do it how I see fit. With or without your consent, know your fucking place." I then removed the machete, and Rock-O came out of nowhere with a left hook. His punch gave me a bloody lip, I spat out some blood and said, "Ya know, you got some balls for a salaryman there Rock-O. I like that, no I respect that! But if you were an enemy, I'd put a bullet in your skull." I took back my other piece and we headed back for port.

(A/N Okay this is going to be the first chapter, the next I will add some Naruto characters. I think it would be awesome! Black Lagoon/FarCry3/Naruto Crossover? Why not! I mean most crossovers would have two if not more anime in it. Also, Suggestions, Ideas, and ways to imporve this crossover are greatly accepted, I only ask for no flaming and/or any anonymous/guest Reviews!)


	3. Girlfriends, Guns, And Anime

Chapter 2: Girlfriends, Guns, and Anime!

As soon as Lagoon Company got back to Roanapur, we were Greeted by a familiar face. Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan. "Roman! I was so scared that you were dead!" She then hugged me and we shared an intament kiss. Revy was on the verge of shooting us for being romantic. "Hey! Can we get this show on the road?! I mean we got other jobs to do." I gave Revy the middle finger and then replied, "Pound sand two hands." Jase then said, "Actually why don't we head back to the YellowFlag and maybe have Bao set up a room for you." I then smiled and said, "Sounds good but Revy's right, we need to get another mission going." Dutch Benny, Jase, Revy and Rock all got into one car whereas Hinata and I got into a very awesome lamborghini! "How did you manage the money to get this car?" I asked, Hinata replied, "Perks of being Daddy's little girl!" Speaking of Dads, I still need to get into contact with mine.

We followed my crewmates to Hotel Moscow's headquarters. There we were briefed by Balalaika. She was also met by Lord Hiashi, "This mission is under Hyuga's watchful eye. We have reason to believe that a group of colombians are planning on taking stakes out of our drug sales we need those men to understand that when it comes to drugs, we of Hotel Moscow will distribute them without anyone else getting involved." Balalaika then placed a folder containing Intel and picutres of the targets we needed to take care of. I scanned through the Intel and it had dossiers on all of our targets and where to find them. I then said to Balalaika, "Condiser this job undertaken, Kapitan." She then smirked as she smoked her cigar, "Very well then, I can trust you can get this done?" I nodded and replied, "Without a hitch ma'am." I then walked out with Hinata and she assigned the others more missions to do. But first, I needed to stop over to the church and pick up some hardware that I had put on layaway.

As soon as Hinata and I got to the church, I was greeted by a priest. "Hello my son, what brings you all the way out here?" I then answered, "Is sister Eda here? I believe she has the weapon I have put so many dwon payments on and I came to pick it up." I then held up a small bundle of cash, the priest took it and we walked into the church. Sister Yolanda had showed up, "Ah Roman, it's good to see your smiling face." I then said, "As to you sister, is Eda around? I came by for the weapon she promised." Sister Yolanada then answered, "She'll be here any minute." Seconds later, a nun with funky sunglasses showed up. She had the two modified rifles for me and for Jase. But I also made a bonus purchase for a PKM light machine gun. In case I needed some serious firepower! Another priest brought out the machine gun. "Put those into the lamborghini, one of those rifles is Jase's. And the other rilfe and machine gun are mine." Eda and the priest then placed the weapons into Hinata's car.

I then showed some info on our targets tha needed to be dealt with. Sister Yolanda had the exact location of where they were hiding and I was going there to eliminate them. We paid for the info and parted ways to get these targets eliminated. As we were going down the highway, Hinata informed me, "Did you know that Liza is actually going to be married to Naurto?" I shook my head, "I had no idea, does Jase know?" Hinata then answered, "No, she doesn't wanting him to know that she's carrying Naruto's child." I sighed and said, "In this day and age, we pursue our own means of happiness. I think Naruto and Liza found theirs."

I then decided to put on a little music so we could get our minds off of current events. So I played "Land Of Confusion" by Disturbed. As the song progressed, we let everything that was going on just slip away. We were close to our targets, and I got out the machine gun out. I had the intent to kill in my body, and it was time to release it. I pulled the trigger and a hailstorm of bullets ripped through the men and the building. But I was far from done, I pulled out a Molotov Cocktail, lit it, and tossed it into the building burning it to the ground. A special car caught my eye, it was in pristine condition, and it was a '71 Chevy Camaro. I climbed into the drivers seat and pulled the visor down and keys slid off and I got it started. She roared to life and it was like a totally awesome moment. "This car is mine!" I declared, I then had Jase's gun and my guns put into my new car.

As I got back to our office, I set up my laptop and decided to rot my braincells out with some violent anime. The name of the anime was, "Hellsing Ultimate." What this was about, is a rouge vampire named Alucard which was Dracula backwards and he's fighting along side the Hellsing organization against other vampires and zombie Nazis. This was a free for all blood bath. I enjoy watching violent anime but not as much as commiting the real stuff. And thus ends another chapter.

(A/N Sorry if this has to be short, but I was running out of inspiration to write and I was doing another fanfiction and it's really hard to split ideas and make sure of what people want in them. So if there are any reviews, please, no flaming and/or anonymous/guest reviews please. Thank you)


	4. Rock And Roll Rakyat!

Chapter 3: Rock And Roll Rakyat!

As I laid on the couch passed out, I felt the presence of someone's hand touch my shoulder. I woke up and it was Jase, "Hey Otaku, we're going to the Yellow Flag. You interested?" I couldn't pass up a few drinks, "Alright sounds good, maybe we can play a drinking game." Jase shot me a weird look, "What kind of drinking game?" I held a pong ball, "Booze pong." I said with a mellow voice. Jase cracked a smile, "You're on." He said, we headed over to the Yellow Flag and we had the game set up. 6 glasses of Bacardi each and one ping pong ball each also. Jase took the first shot, it landed in a cup and I drank from it. Just then a group of men were waiting outside, "Attention all patrons of the Yellow Flag, We know you have both Roman Rideout and Jason Brody. AKA Snow White and The Rakyat Reaper, If you come out peacefully, we'll not waste everyone in this bar along with your precious friends. You have 20 seconds to comply!"

Jase and I looked at each other, "We might have to put a rain check on this game." I said as I pulled out my two pistols. My trigger fingers were getting very itchy and I needed to relieve some stress. We had our rifles in hand and we walked out the front door. I lit a cigarette, and Jase lit one too. "Hey Otaku, let's give these guys the Rakyat Rock 'N Roll death." I smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me, got any song ideas?" Jase let out a sadistic smile and said, "Meaning Of Life, By Disturbed." I pulled out my iPod and played the song. As the song began, We split up and decided to take the enemy on two fronts. Ya know, divide and conquer! I shot men with my M4A1 assault rifle and they were tore up with the bullets that went through them like a hot knife through butter.

I then took a 40mm grenade and placed it into the grenade launcher attachment, after it was loaded, I shot it and it took out some more armed men with an explosive and gorey death feature. Jase killed some of his targets with his AK74-U assault rifle, one guy tried to bum rush Jase...but met the cold steel of his machete through the neck. One guy was left, but I needed answers. "Who the fuck sent you?" I aksed as I grbbed him by the throat, "Who are you guys? Are you even human?" I had sadistic laugh come out of me then I said, "Are we even human? We are, but we're just addicted to bloodshed and violence. A true art to behold." Jase then added, "For us Violence and gore, is an art we follow. Now answer our question." The survivor whimpered and said, "If I tell you, they'll kill me."

Talk about a fucking action movie cliche! I sighed and said, "If you don't fucking tell us, then you're dead either way." Just then a bullet whizzed right through the survivors skull as his brains were emptied from right to left. "Shit! I was needing some fucking answers!" Just then, a car peeled out and I couldn't make out the license plate but it was a black sedan. with tinted windows. But then a bald white man came out of nowhere, it was our good friend and former privateer for Hoyt Volker, the one and only Sam Becker. He peppered that car as it was on the verge of expoding but one guy jumped out. "Vhere do you zhink you're going?" Sam said with his awesome German accent, as he hoisted another survivor who jumped out before the car exploded. Jase and I walked up to Sam, "Hey Sam, long time no see." Sam then turned and said, "Jason, is zhat you? Und is Roman here*?" I smiled and said, "Where else would I be?"

*A/N if my spelling is wrong from that, don't bother. It's how German people talk with their accents.* I cracked my knuckles and said, "Who do you work for?" I then delivered a devastating blow to the man's family jewels. Jase then said, "I have a better idea..." He then took out a small amount of semtex or plastic explosive with primer, a bottle of super glue and, he glued the explosive to the guy's right hand. I then told him, "Why don't you tell your buddies that the Full Metal Bastard sent you, courtesy of Balalaika and Hotel Moscow." My enemies call me the Full Metal Bastard 'cause I like to arm myself to the teeth before I go to war. We got into a car and followed the poor sucker as soon as he got to the docks where the rest of his crew were. "Where were you? Did you take care of them?" The crew noticed that he had an explosive glued to his hand, "The Full Metal Bastard sent me, courtesy of Balalaika and Hotel Moscow." Jase detonated the explosive and all were killed in the explosion.

I pulled out another cigarette and my zippo lighter and lit one up. I then called Balalaika and told the news, "We have someone who's trying to take out me and Jase. We don't know who yet but we killed a bunch of hitmen who tried to off us." Balalaika then said, "Someone's targeting you two? I wonder who it might be?" I then went into a recollection, Hoyt mentioned something about having powerful friends. Maybe they're looking to get revenge on us. "I just had a revelation *Kapitan!* " *A/N I spelt that as it is because that's how most address Balalaika. Instead of Captain, and it's pronounced Ka-Pe-Tan* "Please do tell." I then stated, "Remember back on Rook Island when we were going to execute Hoyt Volker? He said that he had powerful friends who would stop at nothing to hunt us down."

Balalaika then told me, "Let me look into this, until then...watch your Backs. And that goes double for your comrades in Lagoon Company." I then said, "Copy that Kapitan." I then ended my call with Balalaika and Jase asked, "What did Balalaika have to say?" I then informed him, "She's going into finding Hoyt's powerful friends and we needed to watch our backs." He headed back to our office and Hinata came at me and hugged me thinking I was dead, "I'm so glad your safe." I then asked, "You really don't think I could handle myself, do you?" Since I was in the mood, I thought of asking *Butterfly* to give me a lap dance. Hinata then looked at me and said, "You're looking at me like you want me to give you a lap dance." I then replied, "You could read me like a book. What do you say, Butterfly?" She then pulled up a chair and I sat down and she said, "Well you'd better saddle up there, *Stuntman Mike*" The song of choice for this dance, "Down in Mexico" By The Coasters Hinata then mimicking the dance of the actual Butterfly. She walks up and drops low to show off her beautiful ass.

Then she got on her hands and knees and crawled up to me like a cat. She slid up onto my lap and put her hands on my chest. I was really enjoyed Hinata's lap dances, even if was from a grindhouse movie. As soon as the music got faster, she then got the jives and made me more and more crazy for her. As soon as the song slowed down again, Hinata went down and touched the floor. She then climbed up on my lap and said, "How do you like that?" I then answered, "Stuntman Mike approved." Then, things progressed into a bedroom and I was making love with her like there was no tomorrow. Finally our little love boat had just blown out into a total sexual experience for the both us. We were both naked and doing the bedside mambo. As soon as we both climaxed, I lit a cigarette and Hinata took a puff off of it too. Thus ends another chapter, TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N *Stuntman Mike and Butterfly are characters from the Quentin Tarintino movie DEATH PROOF* I also used the lap dance scene from that movie, and a little tidbit about the author, He based the Black Lagoon series on the works of John Woo, Quentin Tarintino, and Stephen King. He also read about reports of piracy in the south China sea in the 1990's. I kinda Wikipeidaed this stuff. Thanks to demonicDRAMAqueen for stating that I needed to have my spelling fixed, I kinda did the last chapter fast without taking time and just type. And I didn't have enough inspiration, hopefully this chapter will be better. Ideas, suggestions,and ways to make this fanfic better *Spelling Not Included* is greatly accepted! I only ask for no flaming and/or any anonymous/guest reviews, Thank you!)


	5. A New Job

Chapter 4: A New Job

Dutch and the rest of Lagoon company were waiting for me to get my lazy ass out of bed. "Jase, go see if your partner's awake." Jase got up out of a chair and knocked on my door, "Otaku, you awake? We got a job to do." He then opened the door, and saw Hinata naked. Hinata screamed and slapped Jase across the face. I came out of the shower fully dressed and refreshed. "What happened to you Jase?" I asked, he then answered, "I just saw Hinata naked and she protected her womanhood by doing what other women do to perverts." I started snickering, "Oh my god! You saw her naked too?" I kinda found it hilarious but Jase slugged me in the shoulder. "That's for being an asshole." Jase said after he slugged me, I had pulled out a coffee mug and poured myself a cup of coffee. "I didn't know you drank coffee." Rock said, "I seldomly drink coffee Rock-O. Because I believe it's stunts my growth." Dutch then said, "In height, I think you stopped growing. But in the gut, that's another story." I was at a loss of words for that, so the only thing I could say is, "Touche there Dutch. So what's the job?"

Dutch then informed us that Balalaika had found some information of one of the many contacts that Hoyt Volker was in business with. Benny then informed us, "This contact has a lot of gold boullions stashed somewhere in his compuond. It's gonna be a three man job..." I butted in and said, "Then let me, Jase and Revy take care of it." Dutch then said, "What about me, Rock and Benny?" I then said, "Dutch, you're the one man backup, Benny can be our eyes for the mission but Rock-O however, I hate to step on toes...but he's more useless than tits on a bull." Rock then got up out of his chair and grabbed me by the shirt and said, "You take that back! YOU TAKE IT BACK RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I shoved Rock off of me, "Step off, you useless son of a bitch!" Rock tried to get another punch in on me, but lightning doesn't strike twice.

I pulled out my Glock and pointed it in Rock's face, "You know Rock-O, there are two types of people in this world, those who know how to pull a trigger and take a human life. And there are those who can't learn to stay out of that fucking person's way. So if you want to survive, **you'd better stay the fuck out of my way!**" I then holstered my Glock and trying to calm myself down, Dutch then said, "Alirght, Otaku, Jase, Revy. You three will be on point for this mission, we'll back you up in case things start to go south." Just then there was a knock on the door, I got up and answered it, a man gave me a box that contained a weapon that Balalaika promised me, it was a fully customised SPAS-12 Italian shotgun. "A new toy for the mission?" Dutch asked, I smiled and answered, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, allow me to introduce to you, Tombstone." Jase then took it and had a feel of it in his hands, "This is really awesome, How'd you get it?" I then answered him, "Consider it as a gift for the mission from Balalaika. It costed me a pretty penny to get my hands on one."

We then got to our destination, Jase, Revy, and I all got off the boat and there was a car filled with enemies coming our way, I pulled out a cigarette and a zippo lighter, lit the cigarette, and said, "May he who is without sin, cast the first stone. And I mean the first stone, fire the first bullet." Jase then took his custom AK74u, fired a shot, and nailed a guy in the throat. He choked on his blood. I pulled out my Tombstone and pounded three dudes and Revy had the clean up. I walked up to one of our dead enemies, dipped my fingers in their blood, took my glasses off, and smeared it across my face. Jase did the same thing, "I don't know why you two are fucking doing this." Revy said and I answered putting my glasses back on. "Things just came to us and we took on the ways of the Rakyat. Things can change a man on Rook Island." I answered her.

Just then, another vehicle approached, and one guy fired off a flare signaling for backup. Jase then said, "Looks like they sent the welcoming party, which means...more men to kill." Jase and Revy then lit cigarettes and I took a drag off of mine and flicked the ash. I then pulled out a frag grenade and tossed it under the vehicle. "Repent for your fucking sins, motherfuckers." I said, we all unloaded on the first wave, then more men showed up ready to kill us. We killed all but one, I drew my machete and placed it close to his throat, "Where's your boss?" He then told me, "Go to hell!" I then sneered, "Okay lemme rephrase that, Where the fuck is your boss?! And you got two options, one: you tell me where your boss is, and I'll end your life quick and clean. Or two: I'll cut off your limbs and feed you to the sharks. You choice."

The thug then said, "Okay, he's hiding in his villa, but the place is swarming with guards." I then took my machete and stabbed him in the throat killing him instantly. "How are we going to attack this guy's villa?" Revy asked, I cracked a sadistic smile and said, "The best way we know how, guns a fucking blazin'." Revy knew where I was coming from, "Alright then, lead the way." We got to this dude's villa and it was crawling with guards and we needed to deal with them. "Any Ideas?" Revy asked, I then asked, "Hey Jase, did we get that thing we were saving for a rainy day?" Jase then pulled out a laser targeting designator. "What should I do with it?" I then told him, "Give it to Revy." He handed Revy the designator. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?"

I then told her, "Call down the first air strike." Pointed it at a group of soldiers within the villa squeezed the trigger and a voice said over the radio, "Bringing the rain!" A jet then flew over and dropped a series of bombs killing everyone within the blast radius. Revy enjoyed the moment when she killed all those men. "Where the fuck have you been all my life?!" I then stated, "We have two shots left, give it to Jase." Revy then handed the designator to Jase and he called in the second one on a series of barracks. "Coming in hot." Said another voice over the radio, and the barracks turned into a smoldering heap of rubble and flames. I had the last shot, I called it down on the front of the main house. "Knock Knock, motherfuckers." I said as I called it in, then the bomb dropped and made a massive crater in the front yard. "Shall we clean house?" Jase asked, I nodded, "We still need to get that gold too." We all went into the villa and shot up as many men as we could.

All was left was the target and the gold. First was the target, we found him cowering behind his desk. I knocked on the desk, "Anybody Home?" I asked and our target came out. "You bastards are the ones who killed Hoyt Volker!" I then retorted, "Actually Jase and I killed Hoyt Volker. Revy here did no such thing." I then pulled out a platinum .50 caliber Desert Eagle. I scored that off of a general back in our Mumbai run, 8 months ago. I placed the gun on the table and he picked it, "Shall we make a bet? I'll say Jase." I then said, "Alright, Jase." And Jase said, "Me." Hoyt's contact pointed the gun gun first to his head thinking he could off himself, he then pointed it at Jase and tried to pull the trigger. But the hammer kept hitting an empty chamber. I pointed my tombstone at the man. "You two go for the gold, according to Benny, it should be somewhere in the basement." Jase then asked, "What about you?" I then answered, "I'll take care of this cocksucker."

I then pulled out a quarter, "What are you going to do?" The man asked, "I'm gonna let fate decide how you die. Heads, by my gun. Tails, by my blade." I then flipped the coin, the verdict...Tails. I pulled out my machete, and decapitated the son of a bitch. As soon as Hoyt's contact was killed, I joined up with Revy and Jase. They started getting bags of gold loaded and we all placed them on a working truck that wasn't destroyed. We then drove back to the Black Lagoon, Dutch, Benny, and Rock were all waiting for us. "Is Hoyt's contact dead?" I then said, "Killed him by my hand. I don't know how many more contacts there are." Benny then replied, "It seems that Hoyt Volker has many powerful connections all over the world including the US." I then said to myself, "Son of a bitch." We got the gold loaded on the ship and made the delivery to Balalaika. "Good work, we'll get this melted down and have the money transferred to your accounts. Another job done!

[End of Chapter 4]

** Okay, I can't resist putting a closing note, so I will need ideas for any upcoming missions and how we can make them kick ass. ** **I'd like to Thank demonicDramaqueen for her reviews, if anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or ways to make this crossover better, please share. I only ask for no flaming or negative reviews, and no anonymous/Guest reviews! Thank you!**


	6. Coffin Tattoo and Life's Past

Chapter 5: Coffin Tattoo and Life's past!

I layed on the couch contemplating what happend back on Rook Island, it seemed that it still haunted me to this day and I was taking my frustrations on Rock. Jase then came in and crouched next to me, "Hey, can I have a word?" He asked, and I answered, "Well I aint got anything else to do." Jase then said, "I noticed that you and Rock are seriously having a fallout, I mean, why can't you both come to a mutual agreement?" I then looked at him with a stern face, "You really want me to come to mutual terms, with a man who likes to stick his fucking nose into other people's business?! If Revy doesn't put a bullet in him, I will, if he keeps pushing it." Jase then let out a deep sigh, "Look If I talk to Rock, could you two put your differences aside and try to move on?" I then sighed and said, "Alright, just once. But he interferes with our missions or starts trash talking me, I'll show him why they call me the 'Rakyat Reaper.'" Jase then left to talk to Rock.

Dutch walked in, "Hey Otaku, what are you doing laying on the couch?" I scoffed and replied, "Trying to contemplate what's what and try to put my fucked up life back together." Duth then sat down in a chair, "Is there something bothering you?" Dutch asked, I then said, "I was robbed of a childhood from my absuive step father." Dutch remembered, "Oh yeah, Jeff Riendeau, right?" I nodded, "He'd do some shit that to this day, makes my blood boil. Also, Is there a place that does Tattoos?" Dutch chuckled, "You looking for more Ink?" I then cracked a smile and retorted, "Dutch, I have plenty of canvas to have more ink. Besides, these tattoos are atonement for what I did." Dutch then asked, "What are you planning for your next one?" I then pointed to the right side of my neck, "Black coffin with a gold crucifix." Dutch then knew where I was coming from, "So you planning on being The Undertaker?" I shook my head, "What I plan on having it for, is a meaning...'Death if crossed.' And my enemies will know why I'm called 'The Rakyat Reaper.'"

Dutch and I went over to a guy who knew how to use a tattoo needle, and he got to work on my new sin. He traced the design and got his tattooing gun ready. The needle went into my skin, but I can bear the pain like taking a human life. The tattoo artist then took some golden yellow ink, dipped the needle in it, and did the gold crucifix. As soon as it was finished, I looked at it in the mirror and saw that it was the most beautiful piece of art added to my body. All I needed to do was to let the ink set, Dutch christened my new tattoo with a light punch. "For good luck." He said, I could still feel the pain of the ink inside my skin. I then said to Dutch, "The next time we either do a mission or go to war, I'm gonna unlock the Full Metal Bastard."

Dutch knew what kind of life I had and what is going to happen, The Full Metal Bastard is my full war monging alter ego. He lives on the thrill of bloodshed and kills people for the rush. But he has one ocde of conduct like I do, not to kill any women or children. And we both carry two guitar cases full of weapons whenever we go out and kill. My trigger fingers were itching, I need more to kill. Just then more unknown hitmen ambushed us. I pulled out my pistols and fired, placing shots in the lethal places of the human body of each hitman. "Well, that's unexpected." Dutch said, "Don't get too comfortable Dutch, there might be more."

Balalaika then recieved word that another contact of Hoyt Volker was planning on making moves against us. Comrade Sergeant Boris, Balalaika's second in command, handed her the info on the second contact, It was a US senator. His names was Charles Lanfrey, he had his dirty money run for his politics. But I had more hitmen show up, and they were looking to score some meat from me. By the looks of them, they were Russian but not with Hotel Moscow. I pulled out my Carbine assault rifle, played Bodies by Drowning pool and let the lead fly. My first bullet went through one hitman's head causing gray matter to explode out of his head, I then got to cover and took out two more. I then pulled out my Glocks and shot more men with head and heart shots. When one hitman remained, I decided to have a little fun with him...Punisher style.

[Who do you work for?] I asked in Russian, [I won't tell you anything American dog!] The hitman answered, I popped open the trunk of a car, placed his head on the bottom of the trunk and had the door ready to be slammed on his neck. [Let me rephrase my question, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU WORK FOR?!] I said with a firmer Russian voice, just then Balalaika called, "Da?" I said, which is Russian for "Yes?" Then Kapitan said, "Roman, where are you?" She asked, I placed the phone on speaker, handed it to Dutch then said to the hitman, [You got two options, One: You can tell me what you know, and I'll end you quick and clean or Two: I'll put you through so much hell, that you wish you'd died as a child back in your home country. Either way, you die.] I then slammed the trunk of the Russian hitman, I then did a couple of fakes to scare him, and slammed it again until he snapped. [I work for Dimitri Yasnokov, he's a Russian contact with Hoyt Volker, he'd placed a bounty of $15,000 for your head and if anyone dies, the price goes up. If you want women, we'll have a ship come in two days from now full of Russian women. Plus we're planning on making a name for the Yasnokov crime syndicate. That's all I know!]

I then placed a bullet into the Russian hitman's head, and took the phone back. "Sorry about that Kapitan, I needed to get some business out of the way." I said to her in English, "I could hear, and I got every word of it. It seems that the Yasnokov Russian Mafia is planning on putting a stake in Roanapur..." I then butted in, "Not by a long shot, they have to take us out and you guys too before they can claim Roanapur for their own. I'd say steal the bitches and hurt Yasnokov right where it hurts!" Balalaika then said with a smile on the other end, "I like where this is going, but, how are we going to hit him?" She asked, I then pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, lit the cigarette, and took a drag. "How about we discuss the details of this over a few drinks at your place? I'll be there with the crew in 10." We then headed over to Hotel Moscow's HQ, and were greeted by Boris. "Comrade Otaku, Kapitan wishes to speak with you privately. Follow me."

I then followed Balalaika's second in command, "Is there something bothering you?" Boris asked, I then said in Russian, [I'm making this pact with you, Kapitan, and all members of Hotel Moscow, until the enemies of this fine syndicate lay dead at our feet, my guns will not rest.] Boris then said, "You better back up those words otherwise you'd be neck deep in shit." I then replied in Russian, [That's not a threat, That's a promise.] I then walked into a room where I was joined with Kapitan. She then noticed my new tattoo, "A coffin, who's it for?" Balalaika asked, "It's for my enemies, it's going to be the last thing they see before they die." Balalaika then cut to the chase, "I heard over the phone, that was a shipment of women coming to Roanapur."

I nodded, "That's correct, mostly belonging to Yasnokov. If we take the girls as Hotel Moscow women, then that could make us a little more money." Balalaika couldn't resist, "You have my undivided attention." I then said to her, "Mind if I brought Jase in here? I usually don't do any planning without him." Kapitan shook her head, "By all means. Usually you two work better together." I went over to the door and knocked on it. Boris answered, "Is there something you need?" Boris asked, I then asked him, "Could you have comrade Brody join me and Kapitan?" Boris nodded and went to summon Jase. Boris then said, "Comrade Brody, Kapitan and Otaku wish to have your assistance." Jase then got up, "In case Kapitan decides to kill both me and Otaku, come running with the cavalry, but if Otaku gets shot in the knee and he screams in pain, feel free to point and laugh." Jase then followed Comrade Sergeant to Balalaika's office.

Jase then entered the office and sat in a chair next to me. "So what's the whole scoop?" He asked, Balalaika then informed Jase about a ship full of Russian prostitutes coming to Roanapur. "And it our job to get them and claim them for Hotel Moscow." I added, Jase informed the two of us that there were two ships. "The ship you mentioned is named the Igor Blavatsky. And there's also another ship, Sam Becker, You remember him Otaku?" I nodded, "Of course." Jase continued, "There's another ship coming in, with guns and a nuke. That ship is known as the Soviet Avenger. Both of them will be coming in tomorrow." Balalaika then added, "Then we'll take both ships tomorrow, and the Yasnokov's won't mess around with Hotel Moscow." I smirked and said, "Sounds like a plan to me."

**Okay, this is where I'm going to end my current chapter. The next one will be where we of Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow seize and capture the Yasnokov ships then take the prostitutes and guns for their own. My deepest thanks goes to demonicDRAMAqueen for giving me ways to fix my crossover and without readers like you or the Black Lagoon anime/manga or the Far Cry 3 Video game, this crossover wouldn't have been made. Ideas, suggestions, or ways to improve (Besides Spelling) are greatly appreciated, I only ask for no flaming and no anonymous/guest reviews please. Thank you!**


	7. Snow White and The Full Metal Bastard

Chapter 6: Snow White and The Full Metal Bastard

Jase and I were sharing a so called "Last meal" before our mission was to go down. Revy then asked, "What the fuck are you two doing? You better have some for me!" Jase then said to Revy, "Sorry Revy, this is for me and Otaku only. We might come back after this mission. "Hey Benny! If I die, could finish off Wolfenstein:The New Order for me?" I asked, Benny then answered, "If you want me to kill virtual Nazis for ya, I'll oblige!" I then took my drink and had a good sip. As soon as our food was gone, it was time for me and Jase to get to work. Dutch drove the Lagoon to where the Igor Blavatsky was and we waited for the golden opportuinty to strike. When that time came, Jase and I took a boat out to the cargo ship, got aboard undetected, and killed the crew one by one. I pulled out a throwing knife and chucked it at one crewman and he went down. Jase and I then went inside the ship, (The women had to be here somewhere.) I thought and we heard some voices in Russian, [Please, get us out of here!] One woman said.

I then said in Russian, [Don't worry, as soon as we take care of the captian, we'll let you out.] Just then, one crew member found us and we shot him dead. "Okay now to find the captain and put a bullet through his head." Jase said as we went to the bridge, as soon as we got there...We got into a breaching position, as soon as Jase opened the door, we went all out and killed all the crew. As soon as the captain was left standing, I said to him, "We have a message from Balalaika, 'As of now, these women you have in your midst, will now be prostitutes of Hotel Moscow, or they will not be seeing the light of day.' And as for you, you better have a regretless life."

Both Jase and I slaughtered him with a hailstorm of bullets. I figured, for shits and giggles, we'd ransack the ship and try to find some valuable items. And we did, we found even money that was used to make these Russian do gooders get out of fucking bed in the morning. In fact, this place was a treasure trove of goodies. "Hey, Otaku? Do you think Rock would be on our case about robbing these people of their personal belongings?" Jase asked, I sighed and retorted, "As long as it makes us and Lagoon company money, I don't even give two shits about Rock-O's sense of moral ethics. All I care about is the green stuff that we're after." We then freed the Russian women, got them onto the Black Lagoon, also...before we dismounted of the cargo ship, Jase and I went ahead and set up some explosives.

I handed it to one of the women and said in Russian, [Do it.] She pressed the button and the ship exploded and took on water. Revy then asked, "Did you find anything of value while you were in there?" I pulled out my ruck sack and Jase did too, she opened the both of them and found the treasures that Jase and I collected. Rock-O decided to get on his soap box and said, "You know, you didn't need to steal from them. They did have families and that stuff you took wasn't needed to be taken." I needed to go out and vent, so I walked out to the deck and started breathing heavily through my teeth. I really wanted to punch Rock-O in the face, but I just needed to let it all go. Revy came out, "Hey Otaku? What's going through your mind?" She asked, I cracked my knuckles and answered, "There are times that I want to punch Rock-O in the face, and there are times that he doesn't bother me. But right now it's issue #1." Revy then said, "Yeah, me too. But you just need to let it go. He's good with words and we're good with guns. He's trying to make it as a pacafist sailor." I sighed and added, "You know, he's always getting into people's business. He doesn't know how hard my life was as a kid. Sucking up to an abusive step dad, taking the abuse with a false smile. My childhood made me sick to my stomach. I still relive those days in silent anger looking to take it out on the next person."

Revy then lit a cigarette, "Here, this should help you calm down a bit." She said as he handed me one, I took it and pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette. "This is fucking bullshit." I said, "Tell me about it." Revy added, Jase came out, "You calm down yet, Otaku?" He asked, "I'm not going to explode, yet." I answered, this was going to be one long night ever. As soon as we got back to Roanapur, Balalaika was waiting for us. "Well you did good you two." Balalaika said, "And as for the nuke, we found it and it will be our little trump card for our enemies." I then said, "What do we do now?" Balalaika then suggested, "Since you and Jase brought us these lovely women into the prostitution world, why don't the two of you break them in?" Revy then grabbed Jase, "Not so fast Jason! If you're gonna have fun with women, I better be added in there too!" I was thinking, (So, Revy is a straight person, that is awesome. But why Jase? Why not Rock-O?) Anyway those were just thoughts.

So we decided to head over to the Yellow Flag, Bao then said, "What can I do for you?" I then said for all of us, "Two seperate rooms please. One for me and my partner Jase." Bao then saw Revy, "Hey Revy? What's your story?" She flipped Bao the middle finger, "None of your fucking business Bao!" I then laughed as we headed for the rooms, both rooms were good, and it was time to decide who got which room. "Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?" I nodded, "Okay. Ja-ken-po!" I had paper and Jase had scissors. Damn it! Jase got the room on the right and I had the room on the left. Man these Russian women were really getting to me, [Ladies, take off your clothes please.] I said their own tongue, and the women did we all got naked and did the bedtime mambo! Next door, Revy and Jase were having fun with the other girls. Soon after, they were broken in and ready to hit the streets.

(A/N for anyone who didn't follow about Revy and Jase doing it, it's a crossover! If you don't like it, then don't read. Anyway, I'm trying to figure out what to do next for our next job. If anybody has any ideas, suggestions, or proposals, please feel free to PM me or put your ideas in your review. Many thanks go out to those who favorited my story, it means a lot when people can get some peeps or those who appreciate a good crossover. I only ask for no flaming, spelling (Don't have spell check) and any anonymous/guest reviews! Thank you!)


	8. Otaku's Boredom and Balalaika's offer

Chapter 7: Otaku's bordem and Balalaika's offer

The next day, I found myself all alone and with nothing to do, Jase and Revy went out to do a job for a Client, Dutch, Benny and Rock all had to get the ship ready for any off shore jobs in case we needed to go out to sea again. And I sat here all alone in the office just twiddiling my thumbs. Just then Balalaika showed up entering the door, "Hello Otaku, where is evrybody?" I then answered, "Revy and Jase are working making an honest buck, and Rock, Dutch and Benny all went to work on the Black Lagoon. Whereas little ol' me however is holding down the fort. With nothing to do." Balalaika then offered, "I have a job for you, that is if you're interested." I then chuckled, "It better beat hanging out here all day before anyone comes back." Balalaika then laughed, "I believe you're right, all I need for you to do is to be a bodyguard for me. Boris had to be borrowed with Revy and Jase, so I figured you could be my muscle."

I accepted, "You have my undivided attention Kapitan. Or should I call you Senpai?" Balalaika then said, "You can call me whatever you want, just don't call me a char broiled bitch." I then reassured her, "You're my boss, Senpai. I won't dissrespect you. Anyway, Shall we get going?" She then answered, "We shall." I left a note letting anyone who came back, that I stepped out with Balalaika. She and I got into her car and she said, "It's seems that we have many who want Hotel Moscow out of Roanapur." I lit a cigarette and said, "Alright, who's the wise guy who's calling the shots?" Balalaika then looked at me and said, "It's Chang, he's been having some of his connections in China harass some of our men and they still want you and Jase as their sex slaves."

I sighed and asked, "Do I look like a bitch?" Balalaika then stated, "Of course not, but he wants you to suffer personally after that little mishaps on Rook Island." The mishaps on Rook Island was when Chang teamed up with Hoyt Volker and planned on giving me and Jase to the Triads in China. But when I got totally pissed off with him, I took a machete and cut off his left ear. "Next time, I'm gonna take one of his eyeballs." I stated, "Is that an empty threat to Chang?" Balalaika asked, "That ain't no threat, that's a 100% promise." I answered, we got to our destination, I got out, gave Balalaika a hand to have her get out of the car, and we went to a secret meeting. I was having a really bad feeling about this, I mean really bad. If I'm not careful then some thug might try to either shoot me, or have me lobotomized. As soon as we went into the building, Chang met up with me and Balalaika. He shot me a stern look, "I'm still accounting you responsible for the ear. You make any move against me during this meeting and your ass is going to be shredded cabbage." I laughed and retorted, "Same goes for you, but, if you plan on hurting me or Kapitan, I'll be taking an eyeball of yours. And that's a promise."

Chang pulled out his gun as I did mine, "Gentlemen, can't we settle this like civilized adults?" Balalaika asked, "Remember this, you slanty eyed fucker! You have the right to take my life, but know...I will also take yours without hesitation." I do apologize to anyone who is of Asian descent for that little racist remark, that was only appointed to Chang only. I then recieved a text from Jase, it read _Hey dude, where are you? _I then typed back, _Balalaika asked me to do a job for her, so I won't be back for a while._ "Who are you texting?" Balalaika asked and I answered, "Comrade Brody, he's wondering where I am. I told him that I'm working with you right now." As the meeting progressed, so did my bordem. I needed to get my itchy trigger fingers on someone. I then recieved a video from Jase, it was him having sex with Revy again. I closed out of it to make sure that it doesn't attract any attention.

I then texted him back, _Really, at a time like this? Keep that shit to yourself dude, and Revy too! _"Otaku?" Balalaika asked, "Yes, Kapitan?" I replied, she gestured me to come closer to her and I did, I then leaned in so she can tell me something, she then whispered, "Chang's going to have some men come in and try to take us out, do you think that you and Lagoon company can take care of this threat?" I then answered her with a whisper, "As long as we have 'Two-Hands' and 'Snow White' on our side, I'll be sure they don't see the light of day." I backed off and the meeting continued, as soon as the meeting adjourned, it was time for me and Balalaika to go to another destination. "So what did Snow White send you?" Balalaika asked, "A homemade sex tape of him and Two Hands." Balalaika chuckled, "So, Revy does have a type. How about you and me?" I then stated, "What are your terms?" Balalaika said, "I stay on top, and you don't say a word." I smiled and said, "Deal." So we went over to the Yellow Flag and had Bao fix us up with another room.

As soon as all was said and done between the two of us, we just layed there and admired one another. "You know, for a war scarred and dominant leader, you're a really nice woman." She then said, "And for a tattooed freelance mercenary, you're a good man too." Jase then called, "Talk to me." I said, "Otaku, where the fuck are you?" I then answered, "I'm at the Yellow Flag with Balalaika. We just needed to get a business proposition out of the way. Why do you ask?" Jase then informed me, "Revy's been looking for your ass and she wanted to know why you didn't come back." I sighed and retorted, "I'm a big boy. I can decisions for myself, and I don't need Revy to be my babysitter." Jase then said, "I know, but Revy Kinda worries about you, and if you gone and died on us, she'll be dragging you out of hell to kick your ass. And I'll be right behind her too." Now that was reassuring! Revy and Jase kicking my ass, I'll be planning operation: "Take over hell." But one thing I wanted to do while I'm alive though is...start a harem.

That'll come soon, but first...Jase called me again, "Okay dude what do you want this time?" Jase then said on the other end, "Yeah Otaku, I think you and Balalaika need to get out of the Yellow Flag. 'Cause there's a group of Triad looking fo the both of yours blood." Chang must've sent them to take me and Balalaika out. The next time I see him, I'm taking one of his eyeballs. Jase opened fire on some of the Triads with Revy and Balalaika and I took care of the ones that came into our room. I pulled out my phone and played, "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace. I took down a bunch of Triad one after, and when Jase met up with me, he handed me my weapons and the slaughtering continued until, Jase, Revy Balalaika, and I were victorious. "So I take it Chang sent them?" Jase asked, "That's my guess and now that fucker needs to pay for this." Then we heard Chang's voice on the walkie talkie saying "Is that Gwielo and Ivan bitch dead yet? Respond." I then grabbed it and said, "Mission Failed. You need to do better than that there Chang. We still have Snow White and Two hands aiding us."

Chang then slammed his fist against a wall and asked, "What will it take to kill you assholes? My contacts from my homeland won't be happy." I then said, "You'll get yours, and your little posse in China are going down. Mark my words, after all of this is over, Hotel Moscow will reign supreme." Balalaika then smirked, "Is that promise that you are making Otaku?" I nodded and replied, "I'm afraid that this is war." My only suggestion was to kill Chang, then go to China, find his Triad family, and kill them too. This was going to be an all out bloodbath. I could only relish the idea of putting a bullet into the people that tried making me a sex slave along with Jase.

(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will need some ideas for future chapters and hopefully I can get some inspiration to do this little vendetta between The Traids and Hotel Moscow. I'd like to thank, CorruptDeathGod, DemonicDRAMAQueen, Seeds Of Destruction, The Poarter, and Mestopholess for favoriting my crossover. Ideas, Suggestions, and ways to improve this crossover *excluding spelling Since I don't have spell check* are greatly accepted, I only ask for no flaming and/or anonymous/guest Reviews, Thank you!


	9. The Rakyat-Triad Vendetta

Chapter 8: The Rakyat-Triad Vendetta!

(Opening A/N I'm sorry if I haven't been updating as of late, I was at Eastern Maine Medical Center getting treated for Shellfish allergies. It should teach me twice not to eat any shellfish, If I have a death wish which I don't. I'm fine now, I won't be eating anything with Crab, Lobster, Shrimp or any shellifsh in my near future. Without further ado, my next chapter)

Then next day, I found myself cleaning my guns and blades. I needed to keep them jam free and oiled so they can function properly. As for my blades, I needed to keep them sharp in case I need to go hand to hand with an opponet. Jase was doing the same thing with his guns and machete. Revy then joined us, "What are you guys doing?" She asked, "We're getting ready for a war against Chang and his Triad buddies." I said as I assembled my Glocks. Jase then added, "Balalaika asked us to take out some of Chang's businesses and then we take down the Triad all together. Wanna join in?" Revy couldn't turn down a chance to kill some people, "Fuck it! I'm in!" She said, We had all of our guns and weapons ready to do some hurt to Chang, today Hotel Moscow settles their accounts with Chang and the Triads. I then had a flamethrower ready to burn Chang's first business to the ground. Jase and I then burned the first building to the ground as a sign not to fuck with Hotel Moscow or it afilliates.

My only bet was the Chief Watsup was going to have a field day with all this arson and murder. We then headed for the next spot, this was going a little more interesting, Balalaika informed us that the second place was a gambling den. So Jase and I were armed with PKM Light machine guns, and let out a hailstorm of bullets killing people including those who work for Chang. The bullets ripped through all the gamblers, tearing them as if they were attacked by wild predators and limbs gore and a lot of dead bodies covered the floor. I went to the car and pulled out a Jerry can filled with gasoline. I poured the gasoline over the corpses and gore stained floor, lit a cigarette, lit a molotov cocktail, and tossed the pyro bottle causing it to ignite and burn the second one down. As we got into my car, one of Chang's henchmen then informed Chang that their places of business were being hit, Chang laughed, "So it seems that Balalaika's actually gearing up for a war. I wonder what her end game is?"

"Man I never felt so alive!" I said as I was gearing up for this all out war. I then recieved a call from Balalaika, "Are the businesses up in flames yet?" I then said, "He has no businesses to run, he should be getting ready for this vendetta." Balalaika then stated, "Good, we just need you to take care of anyone else before you kill Chang." She said, then she hung up, "What did the boss say?" Jase asked, "Kill anyone standing in our way to Chang, After that, we end him." I said as I got my gun reloaded and ready for action. We found a bunch of Triad hanging around, I took them all out with the machine gun by squeezing the trigger and shooting a hailfire of bullets ripping through the Chinese gangster in an artful death with gore and blood shooting out. But one of them was left, I got out of the car he was crawling and trying to get to safety, but I stepped on his wounds very hard, he turned over and said, "P-Please, Show me mercy!" I scowled and retorted, "Your god has mercy, I don't." Within an instant, I squeezed the trigger of my Glock 19, and a bullet escaped the chamber with a loud bang, and whizzed right into the gangtser's head killing him with his brains spilling out.

Chang was losing men, right and left. He didn't know what to do, he called me, "Hello?" I said on the other end of the line, "Do you realize how much fucking trouble you're in buddy?!" He snapped, "Whoa! Take it easy, I'm just doing something for Balalaika. And what she wants, she gets." Chang then gritted his teeth, "You just hope to god, I don't find you!" I started laughing, "Oh ho ho, that is too fucking rich! You wanna settle this man to man? Meet me down at the docks, I'LL BE WAITING." I said with a singsongy voice in the last part, I've haven't had this much fun since my days on Rook Island. I mean I could go back to when I first killed a man, but I'll save my origins for my next chapter. We then headed to the docks where Balalaika was going to get front row seats with her second in command Boris. "Are you sure this is going to work Kapitan?" Boris asked Balalaika, "It should, I mean, we did burn down most of Chang's businesses and killed his empolyees alnog with his soldiers. He'll be coming to exact his revenge on us in full." She stated, and as for me, I started pacing and waiting for Chang and what's left of his army to show up.

Just then, Chang and the rest of his men showed up, "Well, well, what do we have here? The Full metal bastard, Two hand, Snow White, and Hotel Moscow. What do you hope to achieve eliminating us from the fold?" Chang said, "The only thing that I want to see is you drift in and out of conciousness while slowly getting dissembowled!*" I snapped, Jase then added, "As soon as we get done with you Chang, there won't be anything left of you!" Chang laughed at our little sayings, "My folks will avenge me, and they'll stop at nothing to see you dead." He said, "Bring everybody you got! It'll be a good old body count cycle for me, Jase, Revy, and all of Hotel Moscow." I said, I then pulled out two knives, Chang's men were drawing their guns, but I was slightly faster. I stabbed one of the Triad gangsters with a knife to the back of his neck, stabbed another in the chest. I then slit the third guy's throat open as he gagged and bled to death. I drove a knife into the head of the fourth man, but when the fifth guy tried to shoot me, Revy shot him. "Thanks, Two hands." I said, "Show 'em what the Full Metal Bastard can do!" Revy shouted, "Hey Balalaika, what are the odds going on Otaku?" Jase asked, Balalaika then said, "I'll give him 50:1 saying that he is victorious." She said, He then said as he held up some money, $100 says that Otaku wins this fight."

Balalaika then thought it would be fun to have some side bets on who would win this fight, "Boris, try to see if you could get any side bets, starting with Jase." Boris then said, "Understood Kapitan." Boris then collected money from Jase and some members of Hotel Moscow were making bets too. Dutch, Benny, and Rock then joined us and also placed their bets, except Rock. "Hey Otaku, Why are you doing this?" Rock asked, "Fuck off Rock-O, I don't need to listen to your boirng pacifist lectures!" As soon as all the Triad were dealt with it was time for me to square off with Chang. "I'm going to see you put at the bottom of the ocean with a pair of concrete boots." Chang said, "What? Are you following the Italian Mafia now?" I asked, Chang tried lunging at me but I parried with my left knife and cut his face with the right. First blood, I was a skilled knife fighter also.

Chang then came at me and I backed off, I then lunged at him and he managed to cut my leg. I had some moderate pain, but I bolcked it out and had to focus on killing this Triad boss piece of shit. I then got a good stab between his ribs, puncturing a lung, but I wasn't done yet...I took one knife, stabbed it into Chang's neck, and stabbed the other into his head. I then kicked his corpse to the ground. "Otaku wins! Fatality!*" It was my victory, long, hard, and well earned. Jase then came up to me and raised my hand in victory, "Ladies and Gentlemen, The winner of this fight, The Full Metal Bastard, OTAKU!" Everyone was applauding me and cheering me for my victory over Chang. Finally, the Triads have been wiped out of Roanapur. As soon as we got back to the office, Jase bandaged up my leg. "This ain't your first rodeo is it?" I shook my head and added, "It ain't going to be my last either." Revy then said, "How'd you become a mercenary in the first place?" I then said, "Remind me to tell you over a few drinks."

(A/N All right, The next chapter is going to be the origins of my OC. And I've also set up a poll for the chapter after the next. And I'll do those chapters based on most to least amount of votes. With the most votes being first all the way down to the least votes being last. So I hope to see some votes soon! I'm just throwing this out to anyone who says that I should work on my spelling or anything like that...I do not have microsoft office, the time, money, patience, or the internet capacity to get it. And in all, I'm up skit creek without a paddle Also if you notice these * they are key notes. 1) The first quote came from Gran Theft Auto V, and 2) The Second Quotes is from Mortal Kombat! So anyway, I'd like to thank,CorruptDeathGod, DemonicDRAMAQueen, Seeds Of Destruction, The Poarter, and Mestopholess for favoriting my crossover. Ideas, Suggestions, and ways to improve this crossover are greatly accepted! I only ask for no flaming and/or any anonymous/guest reviews! Thank you!)


	10. Otaku's Origin

Chapter 9: Otaku's Origin

I found myself contemplating over what I did and if I ever came back in another life, if I would do that again. Jase then sat down next to me and he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Hey Otaku, what's wrong?" I then sighed and asked, "Have I ever told you, about how I came to be what I am today?" Jase shook his head, "But I would like to know." I chuckled with a bit of a smile on my face, "Well you're in for a surprise, I'll skip the part of me being born, because you should know how kids are made. But I'll jump to the time I was four years old and living with an abusive step dad." I never knew how much I hated that man for what he did to me and my older sister, whenever he got mad, he'd take his frustrations out on me and my sister. He'd take and destroy any stuff that I held dear and would either A) Toss it in the trash or B) Destroy it right in front of my face.

I hated what he did, and he was an alcoholic. One Night, he was having some big arguement with my mother and he held a gun to her and threatend to kill her. I could forgive him, but threating the one person who gave me life, that went totally over the edge! My mom divorced him for that and he went to jail. Growing up, I had nothing but burning rage and a desire for violence, so I turned to playing violent video games. I made some good friends along the way, and I even got as lucky to be at third base with a girl. I pulled out a picture to show Jase, it was me with my deceased girlfriend and deceased best friend. "What happend to them?" Now this was where things get interesting. One day, when me and Iwaru, My girlfriend, and Takashi, my bset friend were all going to the arcade and just hang out like normal teenagers do. When we happen to stumble upon a member of a local Mafia gang beating up some poor man to death.

"You didn't see anything!" The gangster said, as he walked away, I was temporarily catatonic as Iwaru placed her hand on my shoulder, "Are you all right?" She asked, this was the first time I saw a corpse. I didn't see anything like it before, he had blood and brains scattered all over the asphalt. "C'mon dude, we'll go to the police and tell them what we saw." Takashi said, and we reported what happened to the police. They took in record the murder, of a local businessman made with the Mafia. And we were all placed into witness protection making us all easy targets for any assassin looking into taking us out. Soon after, Revy joined in. "Recollecting your past Otaku?" She asked, I nodded, "If you can spare me a smoke, I'll continue." Revy then handed me a cigarette and lighter, I lit it and took a drag. "Did you know, Otaku had a girlfriend?" Jase asked Revy, she then smirked, "Otaku, why didn't you tell us about a girl?" I then took another drag and said, "She was killed and if she and Takashi were still alive, I wouldn't be who I am." Continuing from where I left off, as soon as we were into WPP or witness protection program, I spent most nights sleepless trying to reassure myself that I'm not going to die.

Iwaru then noticed that I was troubled and she told me, "We'll need to be together, no matter what. I'll always be by your side." She then handed me a picture of our graduation trip. those were the good times, "I don't know what to say." I said to her as she gave me a kiss on the lips. "Don't, I want us to be together." We then found ourselves connected as one person, and with that moment, I wish that time would just stop and keep it there. I enjoyed the sex we had, even when she left my side many years ago. I then said, "I'm really happy that you and Takashi are with me." She smiled and replied, "I wish that this moment could be like this." I then said, "Why don't we get married one of these days?" She agreed, "Mrs. Roman Rideout? I like that." But then tragedy struck, an assassin came in one day and killed both Takashi and Iwaru. I came back to the condo we were renting and they were both executed. I had tears welling up in my eyes, "No! I didn't want this, why did I go out? I should've gone with them! I'm so sorry!" I cried until my sadness turned to anger.

I needed to find the one responsible for killing the two people that I cared about. I found the weapon that was used to kill my two friends, now to find the killer. Luckily our condo came with a CCTV, this was just the break I was looking for. The killer was the same man who killed that man when we all went to the arcade and he killed Takashi first by shooting him directly in the head, then he grabbed my Iwaru, stripped her of her clothes and raped her. This was my boiling point. That son of a bitch needed to be brought to justice. After he was done raping her, he slit her throat as I watched and saw it all clear. This man was one sick son of a bitch! I needed information on this guy, who he works for, who are his partners, and why did he kill my two closest friends? Those were questions that surrounded my head. The gun used to kill Takashi was a 1911 Colt .45 with a silencer. I then looked at a Deadpool comic book, that's it! (I'll be a freelance mercenary!) I thought to myself, and then the phone rang, "Hello?" I asked in the receiver, then a monotone voice said, "You wish to avenge your friends and become a freelance mercenary?"

I nodded and replied, "I want the sick bastard who killed the two people closest to me, if you have information, what should I do to earn it?" There was a brief pause, "I like your attitude kid, listen the killer is at a poker game about ten blocks from your current position. I left you some weapons for you to use in a guitar case. Use them and they're yours, and I'll sweeten the deal, $10,000." I grinned and said, "To whom I may address, you got yourself a deal." So I went to the first placed the anonymous man told me to go, and I found a guitar case with a note reading..._These will be the tools you can use as a freelance mercenary, X._ As I opened the guitar case, I found a series of guns and knive along with an earpiece. I placed the earpiece in my right ear, "Am I talking to a Mr. X?" Then, the monotone voice answered, "You are, the man you are looking for is coming your way. You better be prepared." I hid against a wall so my prey won't find me. I drew his pistol and prepared to ambush the son of a bitch.

"Hey! Remember me?" I said as I shot him in the knee, the killer then hit the ground hard after I kneecapped him. I then walked up to him and stepped on the fresh wound, "That was for killing my best friend Takashi!" But I wasn't done yet, I then shot him right in the family jewels. And to add insult to injury, I then removed my foot off of his knee and stomped it on the second wound I inflicted, he yelped in a major amount of pain. "And that was for raping and killing _MY _Iwaru! The same woman who was going to be my future wife!" I then opened the guitar case, and pulled out a frag grenade. "And this, this is for the fucking hell of it." I pulled the pin on the grenade then walked away, his head soon exploded like a watermelon after a firecracker goes off inside it. As soon as the authorities come and examine the corpse, they knew he was a hitman for the Mafia.

As I came back to present times, I then said, "Some people say that either you're haunted by the things you do and people you kill or you're not. But I can tell you this, after killing that worthless asshole, I slept like a baby. Even to this day, I'm not full of regrets of killing those people." Jase then said, "I feel you man, after killing those pirates and privateers, I haven't been haunted by the decisions I made." In fact, if Jase and I were to be brought back and put into the same situation, we'd do the same thing which is kill people and make sure that they won't mess with us anymore. I then recieved a text message about some rouge American mercenaries looking for some trouble in Roanapur, Jase and I usually call them "The Lizard People." Jase then asked, "So are you up for a little bit of lizard hunting?" I smiled, "Hell yeah! I'm all in! In for a penny..." Jase then added, "...In for a fucking pound." Jase and I then bro styled handshaked. Now comes the fun!

(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a bit of time to do, but I had some good inspiration to do this and The first part of the chapter with the abusive step dad was based off of the life I lived with an actual abusive step dad, then the second half was based on my own imagination. I'd like to thank all of those who have favorited this story and for all the reviews, keep them coming! I will accept any and all ideas, suggestions and ways to make this story better (Excluding Spelling) And I do not wish to have any flaming and/or any anonymous/Guest reviews, Thank you!)


	11. Enter The Lizard People

Chapter 10: Enter The Lizard People!

As soon as I was informed about a group of rouge American mercenaries, Jase and I usually call then "The Lizard People." Watsup was putting bounties on these assholes, dead or alive. $30,000 a head, with that much cheddar...you could make a killing. I looked over at Jase and said, "Hey Abbot.*" Jase looked at me and said, "What is it Costello*?" I then smirked and said, "How about a little Lizard hunting?" Jase then smiled and answered, "Any hunting is a good sport for me." Rock then got up, "What the hell got you into hunting in the first place?" he asked, "We used to do a lot of it back on Rook Island." Jase answered, I nodded, "Jase and I knew how to hunt not only animals but people as well." Then it brought me back, Dennis' voice echoed in my head, "The jungle will guide you, the tatau will unlock your warrior spirit. You and Jason are Rakyat."

I then said, "First things first, we need some solid information on who we should kill and how it should be done." I then slid Jase my phone and he called Balalaika, "Kapitan, It's Jase. Otaku and I were itching to kill some Lizard men. Really? Okay, I'll inform him." He hung up, "Good news Otaku! There's a flock of those bastards waiting for the perfect opportunity to be killed." This caught my attention, "Please, I'm all ears." I retorted, Jase then said, "Balalaika's putting a higher bounty on them but it only applies to those who work for Hotel Moscow." I then had a sadistic smile on my face, "So how much is Kapitan charging a head?" Jase then held up five fingers, "50 Grand a head, with that we'd be pretty set." I then said, "Damn! I'm in!" Just then, I hallucinated about Vaas. "You know, that's the thing about you. You have all this greed and it'll ruin you to the grave." I then asked, "What do you know Vaas? You're just a figment of my imagination." Soon after Jase and I were over at the Yellow Flag coming up good attack stratagies.

Just then, in the reflection of my glass...The reptilian mercenaries showed up with Shen Hua and the cleaner named Sawyer. "They're here." I said, Jase and I got our guns out ready for a fight. We were planning on tkaing the fight to them! "We know you here! Rakyat Bastards, come out and face us!" Shen Hua shouted at us, "Bitch! It's gonna be a cold day in hell along with a dire blowjob before I take any orders from you!" I said in defiance, "Maybe you didn't hear her, She wants you to come out so we can kill you like you killed Chang." Sawyer said with a microphone to her throat. Jase and I were wearing Juggernaut body armor, compliments of Balalaika. Armed with light machine guns, I kicked the door down, "TIME TO DO THE DEATH DANCE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Jase and I shouted in unison, I played Bodies by Drowning Pool, and let the lead fly. Bullets sprayed ripping through the rouge Americans and causing pools of blood to mix together. This was going to be a Rook Island style massacre. Jase and I were being merciless to our enemies, when Sawyer came charging at me with her chainsaw, I ducked and Jase hammered her with a barrage of bullets ripping the cleaner to shreds.

I walked up to her, she was still breathing, how was that even possible? She then placed her microphone to her neck, "Please, show me mercy." I then retorted, "God has mercy, I don't." I killed her with more bullets and her head was just obliterated. Shen Hua then came at me with her knives. "You fight good, but not good enough." I caught one of her knives in mid air, and tossed it to one side. "Is that all you got, Chinglish? Don't make me laugh!" She sneered at the name Chinglish, 'Cause that's Revy's nickname for her. We then heard the shot of Revy's Sword Cutlass. "Hey, Chinglish! Remember me?" As soon as she turned her attention away from me, I then unloaded some bullets onto Shen Hua's legs, she went down hard and I pulled out my Glock and shot her hands. "You lucky bastard, you had slut on your side." I then sneered and said, "You know, there's three things I hate in this world, 1) Not getting paid for doing a contract killing, 2) People who don't give me any additional information on a job, and 3) People who call women I work with, Sluts."

I then punched her in the face, and when she came to, she found herself gagged and bound in duct tape. "MMMMHHMMHHHHHHMMM!" She tried to talk but she can't because of the gag, I then did my best impression of Vaas, "Have I ever told you, the definition of insanty? Insanity is...doing the same fucking thing over and over and over again and expecting shit to change. Like, 'This time, it's going to be different. No, no, this time is going to be different', that is crazy. When I first heard that from him, I killed him. Just like BANG. You know, I don't like the way you're looking at me but it's all cool, it's just water under the bridge." I then kicked the cinder block off of the dock and it went into the water, sending Shen Hua after it. "That was a pretty good impression of Vaas." Jase said, I then replied in my normal voice, "Comes with the territory, I mean, when we were made into Rakyat and had to kill Vaas, those were the good times." Jase then asked, "Stupid question, Why did you swallow a piece of Vaas' skin?" I had an answer for him, "It's like one of those 'live in the moment' type scenarios, Vaas is a part of me as I am a part of Vaas. But I'm not as psychotic as he is."

Now it was time to collect our bounty from Balalaika. "Well look like you managed to get these men with such style, I do commend you gentlemen." I then asked, "Hey, Kapitan?" She then looked up at me smoking her cigar, "What is it Otaku?" I then said, "Do you think these guys might have a base of operations? There might be more of them. And this is going to spark a powder keg and who knows what'll happen next." She then said, "You draw a good point, sometimes you need to go to the source and kill it there, I'll look into where they're hiding. And as soon as that information comes up, Comrade Sergeant will call you." I then said, "Very well, Kapitan. Let's go Jase." We then walked out onto the streets of Roanapur, "What do you think will happen next?"

Jase asked, I shook my head, "I don't know Jase, sometimes, it's best not to ask. Let's go get something to eat." So Jase and I got some food and contemplated over what we should do next. I then recieved a call, "Otaku here." I said, Revy was on the other end, "Where are you guys? Can I talk to Jase?" I then handed my phone to Jase, "Yeah? We killed a bunch of them, 20-30 men. Sawyer and Shen Hua were with them, we sent so called Chinglish into the depths of the ocean. with god only knows what could kill her. Yeah, okay, we'll be back soon." By my guess Revy was playing mother hen, Jase then had another call, "Hello? Boris, what's up? Is that so, Okay, I'll let him know." Jase hung up a second time, "Balalaika has pinpointed where the Lizard men are nesting." And thus, the Lizard man arc begins.

(A/N Alright, I just played idiot and forgot to set my poll onto my profile, I just turned it on and it's up to you to vote which country we should go to first, the time limit is three days. And which country gets the most votes will be the country that our heroes will go to first and the least amount of votes will be last! So, vote, vote, vote! And also, if anyone has any ideas for future story arcs, feel free to leave them in your reviews or PM me your ideas, and it'll be first come, first serve. And each arc shall have a 10-15 chapter limit as long as it meets three criteria, 1) Contains a good amount of violence, 2) must use characters from Far Cry 3, Black Lagoon and/or Naruto, and 3) Be as creative as you can get with all the details. I'd like to shout out all of those who read this crossover and to those who have faved my work! Thanks guys, it really means a lot! Ideas, suggestions and way to make this crossover stand out is greatly accepted, I only ask for no flaming and no anonymous/guest reviews! Thank you!)


	12. Violence and Lust

Chapter 11: Violence and Lust

It was still going to be a bit of time before we can get a good bead on where the Lizard People are stationed. I needed some action, let alone a partner to be in bed with. I mean, with all the ways you could end up as a mercenary, can't you at least have some night time fun? If I don't kill or fuck anyone, my needs are going to go Ker-Plunk and lord knows what I might do. I went over to our secret filming spot where Jase and I then decided to do a confidental little video journal called, "Rakyat cofessions." And this was where we'd get stuff off of our chest and if we need to say something without offending our allies, it's really convenient and helpful. Balalaika suggested that we should do this, and we've been doing it since. I opened the seuqence by saying, "This is Rakyat confessions with Roman "Otaku" Rideout and Jason "Jase" Brody. Entry #47139."

Jase then added, "Otaku and I have been experiencing some major anger issues as of late, it was mostly due to lack of trust through allies, and Rokuro "Rock" Okajima, trying to make us into pacifists." I then added, "He doesn't know what kind of lifestyles and the people were taken from us, Jase lost an older brother, Grant Brody on Rook Island. And I lost my girlfriend Iwaru Suragume and my best friend Takashi Hayamoto. Both killed my a Mafia hitman." Tears of both and anger and sadness started to well into my eyes, Jase then placed his hand on my shoulder, "That's it, just let it all out." He said as I just broke down crying. "Why should he try to be one of us? He can't even do anything except use his mouth to get in and out of trouble." Jase then said, "I agree but without him, we'd all be down one another's throats." Then I decided to play a song to make the time go by faster and express my anger, "Painkiller" by Three Days Grace: I then found myself singing with the song,

**You know you need a fix when you fall down**

**You know you need to find a way to get you through another day**

**Let me be the one to numb you out**

**Let me be the one to hold you, I'm never gonna let you get away**

**The shoulder you cry on**

**The dose that you die on**

Jase then joins in the chorus,

**I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer**

**Numb until it's all over, over**

**Because I'm the shoulder you cry on**

**The dose that you die on**

**I, can be your painkiller, killer, killer**

**I know what you want so desperately**

**I can give you one for free**

**Forever you're coming back to me**

**Now I'm gonna give you what you need**

**Because I know what you feed on**

**And what you lean on and what you lean on**

**The shoulder you cry on**

**The dose that you die on**

**I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer**

**Numb until it's all over, over**

**Because I'm the shoulder you cry on**

**The dose that you die on**

**I, can be your painkiller, killer, killer**

**Did you find another cure**

**Did you find another cure**

**I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer**

**Numb until it's all over, over**

**Because I'm the shoulder you cry on**

**The dose that you die on**

**I, can be your painkiller, killer, killer**

**Painkiller**

After the song ended, I felt a whole lot better. "Anyway, my needs still stand, violence and sex, basically." Jase wrapped it up with, "Until our next taping, see you round." Just as we were getting the tape shut off and ready to have it sent to Balalaika, more rouge American mercenaries were surrounding our little spot and we were boxed in, now this was going to be fun! Jase and I had some weapons stashed under the floorboards as we pulled them out. The Lizard men were closing in on us, but we could guys down with slingshots if we wanted to. The hunters were about to become the hunted as Jase and I were considered Apex hunters. I armed myself with a combat knife, stabbed it through one man's neck, took his pistol, and shot the other right in the head dead center between the eyes. This whole fun was just the beginning, more rouge Amercian mercenaries showed up. "It looks like an all you eat buffet." I said, "Boy do I have an appetite." Jase added, We walked outside and one merc said to us, "Lay down your arms and put your hands in the air, we've got you outnumbered." I scoffed and said, "Oh yeah? Says you and what army?" Jase looked at me and said, "Dude, you're gonna get us in trouble." I replied, "I always wanted to say that." So Jase and I had no alternative but to do what we do best, Kick ass and take names.

We split up and opened fire on the asshole killing as many with multiple shots to the lungs, hearts, skulls throats and even vital parts where if you hit it, a person could bleed out and die in a matter of minutes. I found one guy who was lingering on death's door and I was going to oblige him with a massive curb stomp. I took my foot, raised it into the air, and with all my strength and kinetic energy, I put my foot on his face shattering his skull like a frag grenade. As soon as one guy had his gun trained on me, Someone else came up behind him and stabbed him from behind with a ninja sword. To my surprise, it was Hinata. "I'm not too late to the party am I?" I laughed and said, "Hinata! Deus Ex Machina! You're really good at this, what brings you back here?" Hinata then said, "Balalaika hired me for my services and I was getting sick of my father treating me like crap. Also, if I keep on seeing Naruto with that chick he doesn't know, I'll just throw up." I then asked, "So, Balalaika hired you?" Hinata nodded, "I was going nowhere with being a kunoichi, so I decided to become a gun toting mercenary."

Later that night, I was sitting on a couch and for some weird reason...I had no idea what kind of mess I was getting into. Unbeknownst to my knowledge, Hinata was wearing a dominatrix outfit. She walked up to me, placed the heel of her stilletto into my family jewels, and using the force of her foot sent sharp pain from my crotch to my stomach. I started groaning in pain.

"What the hell, Hinata?" I said, She slapped me across the face, "I'm not Hinata! She's gone! You are my slave now, and you will address me as Mistress Hyuga, is that clear slave?" I had no alternative but to play her little game, "Yes Mistress." I said, she then grabbed me by the throat, "Yes Mistress What? I told you how should address me." She then slaps me again, "You are my slave and I am your Mistress, is that clear slave?" I then said, "Yes Mistress Hyuga." Mistress Hyuga then took me into the bedroom where it was redecorated as an S&M dungeon. I do warn you, this part is not for the faint of heart, if you're not into this kind of scenario...THEN DON'T READ IT! Anyway, I was stripped naked, blindfolded and gagged. Mistress Hyuga then pulled out a whip, she cracked it a couple of times to get the feeling of it, she then hit me a few good times with the whip. Unbeknownst to my knowledge, our little S&M moment was being videotaped.

She spent most of the times pulling out all the stops that you could find in a hardcore S&M type setting from whipping and slapping to dripping hot candlewax on a slave and make them hurt more. I never really been in an S&M type setting even though I've seen it happen. She then used a Cat-O-Nine tails which was a special whip used in S&M and she used it on my back. "Have you thought about what you did wrong slave? Or Should I punish you more?" She whipped me again causing me to scream but it was muffled by the ball gag in my mouth. She removed the ball gag and I said, "Y-yes I've t-thought about w-what I've done, A-and I won't do it again." She then noticed that I was getting aroused by this, "Well, well, looks like someone's enjoying this. Aren't you slave?" Mistress Hyuga then unshackled me and placed me onto the bed. She was messing around with my love rod, "What do you want me to do now?" Mistress Hyuga asked, "P-please wrap m-my..." She slapped me across the face, "Stop studdering boy! Tell me waht you want." I then said, "Please wrap my cock with your pussy Mistress Hyuga." She sighed and said, "Very well, you do deserve a reward." We then joined together as one again and she violently thrusted up and down on me.

"Are you forgetting to say something slave?" She asked, She then took one of my hands and had it caress her breast, I then said, "I love you Mistress Hyuga, I love you and only you, until the day I die." I couldn't help myself from climaxing as it happened, then Mistress Hyuga got infuriated. "I thought I told you not to cum inside of me? You just recieved more punishment for this." After a wild night of Torture and painful love, Hinata came back to normal, "Otaku?" I looked over at her, "What is it Hinata?" She then had tears welling up in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry about what happend last night." I then replied, "Don't be, you just had a moment where one of your sexaul desires came out and used itself to make you feel better and you used your abuse out of tough love instead of hatred." I wiped some of the tears away from Hinata's eyes, "Are you going to be alright?" She asked, then I answered "I will be, I've walked away from worse with my abusive step dad." Jase then knocked on the door, "Hey, Otaku! Hinata! You guys might want to get ready, Balalaika has a job for us soon!" I then replied, "I'll be ready as soon as I can!" I then got dressed and saw that the tape recorder had our little session but what to do with it. Aw fuck it! Let's try making copies of it and give it to Rowan, he'll make a profit off of it.

Balalaika then arrived and said, "It turns out that the rouge American mercenaries are stationed somewhere in China. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." I then handed her a disc containing footage of me and Hinata's S&M session, "Could you try to make copies of that and hopefully give it to Rowan, If he does make money off of it, I want 25% of all the profits." She noticed that I had whip marks on parts of my body, "What happened to you?" Balalaika asked, "Let's just say, somebody has a dominatirx alter ego and used me as a personal sex slave. Now here's my thing, if it's a sexy woman, then it's fine by me. But if it's a man, no fucking way." All right we need to get our stuff together and head out to China for our first assignment. I started gathering up all my guns and weapons that I will need for this mission.

(A/N I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I have made a goal for myself, I would hopefully do a minimum of 100 chapters, that is if I can have people to give me support. And I will need ideas for future arcs if you're interested. The whole song idea came from the Poarter when he did his chapter and props go to him for that. And the whole S&M scenario came from watching Cool Devices. A special thank you goes out tho those you have favorited my work, and to those aruond the world for reading it! I do hope to get more faves and ideas, Suggestions, Ideas, and way to improve this story are always welcome to the table, but I still as always ask for no flaming and/or any anonymous/guest reviews, Thank you!)


	13. Rakyat Demons In China!

Chapter 12: Rakyat Demons in China!

It turned out that the so called Lizard people were hiding in Beijing, China. And that's the first stop on our bloody campaign. This was going to be fun, we needed some people to join us. So Hinata went ahead and made some arrangements for some Hidden leaf Ninja to join us and I had some allies in the US to give me a leg up. Me and Hinata's friend Kiba Inuzuka, happens to be fluent in both Cantonese and Mandrin. With him as our translator, we can have anyone talk to us and we can have it translated back to the speaker. Also we need to steer claer of Chang's counterparts with his family being eliminated from Roanapur and me personally killing Chang. Yeah it sucks and all that, but if we can try to focus only on the rouge Americans and get them wiped off, then that's one less threat to worry about. Hinata called in for her favor and I needed to do the same. I called my old friend James, it rang and I got a voice that sounded like Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, "Howitzer?" I answered, "Hey, Hey Jimmy! Can you guess who this is?"

James then said, "Roman is that you?" I laughed and replied, "I haven't gone by that name in a while, I'm now a new man with a new name, Otaku." There was a slight pause on the other end, "When did you change names?" James asked, "Ever since I joined Balalaika and Hotel Moscow." I answered, James then asked, "So anyway, what's going on that you need my help for?" I also had an answer for him, "If you're interested in doing some Lizard people hunting, get some of the guys and gals of GUNNISON and meet us in Beijing, China." He then said, "Alright, I'll pass the word out about the lizard people." I hung up and it was going to be smooth sailing from here. Lagoon company all boarded the Black Lagoon and made it's way to Beijing. "Got any ideas on where we should go?" Dutch asked as soon as we got to dry land. "I happen to have a safe house nearby. It's been a while since I last used it." I said answering Dutch's question. We all went to the house that looked really nice and elegant, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you one of my many humble abodes." As soon as we walked in, The whole place was decked out with guns and swords and weapons for killing.

"What the fuck?" Revy cursed, "One of the perks of being a mercenary, access to all types of weapons." My whole safe house was floor to ceiling with guns, swords, shurikens, knives, etc. I even had a minigun on the mantle over the fireplace. "Why do have all these weapons?" Rock asked, "That's a good question, I like to be protected. No matter what life throws at me." I replied, now we had to play the waiting game for the rest of our allies to show. Hotel Moscow was the first to show, Balalaika looked around and saw all the weapons that were hanging on the wall. "This is an interesting collection, who's are these?" Everyone pointed at me and I had my hand raised. "I never knew you were so overly protected." Balalaika said, and I added, "Well, it's one the perks of being a mercenary. I've had these guns and other safehouses before I joined Hotel Moscow." And then the US and Hidden Leaf GUNNISON arrived. This was going to be an all hands on deck. Yamato was leading the Hidden Leaf and James was leading the US, they informed me about the Sun On Yee having put bounties on Me and Jase's heads.

I didn't know if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. But if we can focus on the so called Lizard people and stay out of the Sun On Yee's radar, then we might be doing good for business. The plan was simple, we needed to find the compound and attack it with the men inside. And this was going to commence at 20:00* hours tonight. So we decided to do a little sight seeing before the big shit was about to go down, and as Jase and I walked out, the both of us were shot with tranquilizers. As soon as we came to, we were both stripped to our underwear and we were chained to the ceiling with our feet in tubs filled with water. If anyone has seen how torture can be done, you probably might know what'll happen next. If not, then you're in for a total "Shock." Pun intended, in front of us, stood a very angry and powerful Sun On Yee boss. "So, these are the men who killed brother Chang." I spat on his face, "Fuck you and fuck Chang in hell!" I said, just then, the torture specialist put a pair of clips with sponges on the ends onto my bare skin making a circut and sending a powerful shock through my body. I screamed in antagonizing pain, as soon as it was removed, I found myself breating heavily.

The boss then asked, "Why did you murder Chang?" Jase then said, "We don't know what the fuck you're talking about." The Torture specialist placed the clips to Jase as he had a jolt of electricity pulse through his body, screaming in pain as I did. "I'm going to ask you again, WHY DID YOU MURDER BROTHER CHANG?" I then laughed and said, "I don't know who the fuck he is." Now it was my turn to get shocked and the voltage was a little higher than the last time. Just then a figure appeared with a silenced Makarov. It was Boris, I had to stall them somehow, "You know, you're supposed to baste me before every cooking cycle.*" Jase and I shared a temporary laugh, "Yeah you dumb fucks!*" He said, as we both got shock treated. Just then, the silenced gun fired and hit the torture specialist in the leg and two more shot got both me and Jase free. I took our new "Friend" and placed him into the tub. "I think you need a bath." I said, "What do you want me to do?" Jase asked, I looked over at the voltage machine and replied pointing to it, "You see that machine over there? Crank it up to the max." Jase then cranked it all the way to the lethal level. I tossed the clips into the tub and electrocuted our torture specialist.

Boris then asked, "Are you two all right?" We both looked at each other, "Never better." We both answered in unison. Just then, the Sun On Yee Boss called for reinforcements. [I need every man available to take out these assholes!] He spoke in Chinese through his two way radio. We needed to get our weapons and clothes back. Luckily they were in some lockers nearby, as soon as we got dressed...The Sun On Yee backup arrived. We had no alternative, but to fight our way out. One Triad member charged in on me and I shot him in the head, as his blood hit my face...It sparked into Rakyat Rage mode and the song Murder by Knock Galley West to play.* This caused to turn Red and Black with shadow like figures appear and I was killing them one by one with my guns. Killing them with shots to the head, chest and other vital areas of the body causing major blood and gore shed. As soon as we got out, everything was back to normal. But it was out of the frying pan...and into the fire. TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N If anyone didn't notice the * appearing in the story, those will be introuduced here in my author's notes. 1) 20:00 hours is about 8:00 pm ballpark if anyone doesn't know military time. 2 and 3) Both line I borrowed from "Showdown In Little Tokyo." and finally 4) It's a reference from the Video game WET. Good game too! I'd like to give all my thanks to those who read this and also to those who have faved my work. Ideas, Suggestions and way to attract more readers is greatly accepted, I still ask for no flaming and-or any anonymous/guest reviews! See you all on the next chapter and Thank you!)


	14. Brief Essay-This Is What And Why I Write

Brief Essay-This Is What And Why I Write!

Okay, I'm writing a brief essay about "Roanapur's Rakyat Mercenaries." I need to get a few things off my chest and hopefully get more readers into this. First off, this is a crossover! Not a fanfiction! A common fanfic focuses on one specific story whereas a crossover...focuses on two or more settings. I will post another chapter after I get this essay done, but I need to get something off of my chest. Second, Don't be so harsh when it comes to my imagination, I just got burned and de-faved by one reader. :( Not so happy about that! But if you want me in the future to avoid certain things that could grind your gears, just say, "Hey could you avoid 'this and that' in the near future?" I'll surely take it into consideration and not lead into another de-fave of another writer. Third, sometimes it's hard for me to figure out what kind of actions I want the characters to do. I mean a song or a confession from time to time, or an essay here and there.

Could make or break a crossover like this one, so before you go and burn somebody for doing a crappy job, at least give them a little credit for trying. I mean, I spent most of my life with an abusive step dad and not knowing let alone seeing my biological one. But when I did see him, I felt a piece of my heart being replaced with a piece being torn out as a kid. I used to watch anime as a way of escaping my tormentor's abuse. But now, I have this unsettling anger and rage built up in me. I mean, I don't take it out on other people let alone go and kill them. I either play violent video games or work on my stories. It really helps eleviate stress and expresses my feelings. I just hope those who still like my work can stay with me and if I can get more, then it'll make me more committed to reaching my goal of 100+ chapters! My point I'm trying to reach to you my fellow readers is this, don't judge a story based on how bad the person's Ideas are. Just show them a little respect and try to make them feel good about themselves.

For all those who I am greatful for, and those who read but do not favorite my work, I do thank you all and I still ask for no flaming. It just ruins my psyche, and I don't need to throw myself into another relapse. I just have a very crappy life that I'm trying to fix. And if you can help me get my spirits up, it would be much appreciated.

Sincerely,

BloodyDemon666


	15. Getting Even

Chapter 13: Getting Even

(Opening A/N I'm gonna experiment with this chapter a little bit, if you think this is a good idea, I'll se if I can add it from time to time)

[Jase's POV]

As soon as we got outside, there was a group of Triad waiting for us. What did we do to desevre this? Luckily, Hotel Moscow and Lagoon Company came to our aid. "Well looks like you're all fucked." Otaku said with smile on his face, I leaned over to him and asked, "What do you want to do?" He pushed his glasses up onto his face with his middle finger but not trying to flip me off, "Simple, we kill all but one of these motherfuckers and we interrogate the shit out of the one we keep alive then kill him too after he talks." One Triad charged at me so I stabbed him with my machete. Otaku had his pistols out and shot five men gracefully with headshots and doing Gun Katas which is a style of Gun-Fu. As the Triads got shot in the head, their brains escaped from their skull beautifully. It was like watching an artist painting a masterpiece on a canvas. I pulled out my pistol and started shooting also, I killed Triad after Triad, like when I killed pirates and privateers alike with Otaku back on Rook Island.

We killed all but one, it was the lieutenant of the Triad boss that had us tortured. So we decided to return the favor and also interrogate him. We went back to the safe house, with our hostage...placed him into the so called, "Interrogation Dungeon," and sat him into a chair. Balalaika was waiting outside for us to start the mayhem. Otaku lit a cigarette, "Can I have one of those?" I asked and he flicked one out for me. I then took out a zippo lighter as Otaku did also and we lit our cigarettes. "Okay, here's how we're going to do this, Jase, ask Balalaika for Kiba and Revy, tell her that both of their serivces are required." Otaku said and I went over to the door and knocked on it, Balalaika then answered it, "Is there something you need Jase?" Balalaika asked, I replied, "Could you ask for Revy and comrade Inuzuka, tell them that their services are required. Also, your services will be required in a few minutes."

Soon after, Kiba and Revy joined us. "What do you have planned for us?" Revy asked, Otaku had a sadistic smile on his face, "We're going to torture and interrogate this Triad piece of shit, Kiba can also participate along with translate for us." He said as he took his cigarette and burned the Triad's left eardrum with it. I could only imagine how painful it was having someone put a burning cigarette in your ear and burn it out. He tossed the used cigarette and lit another one. [Fuck you assholes!] The Triad said, "Kiba, translate for me. This pain is only going to be a lot worse from here on, so if you tell us what we want to know, then you'll be entering into a world of pain." As Otaku said those words Kiba said in Mandarin. He then pulled out a stilletto switchbalde and handed it to me, I walked up and stabbed the Triad in the leg and twisted the blade until blood started gushing out of the wound. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, the choice is yours." I said with Kiba translating, Revy was up and she cracked her knuckles. "Hey Revy, I think you'll probably need these." Otaku said as he handed her some brass knuckles, She slipped them onto her right hand and punched the Triad so hard in the face that he spat a few broken teeth.

[Why are you doing this? I thought you were one of us.] The Triad said, "I don't fucking speak Chinese, I only speak English! And for the record, I'm American!" Those words Revy said were music to my ears, and Otaku was just relishing this moment! "Way to go Revy!" Otaku said, "I wouldn't say it any other way." It was Kiba's turn, He pulled out a series of needles and stuck them into his back. [Do You feel like talking yet?] Kiba asked, [Go to fucking hell!] The Triad said, oh did that just piss Kiba off! He then jabbed a needle into the most painful spot for a man, right in the family jewels! (Memo to self, do not piss off Kiba let alone try to stay on his good side.) Was all I could think, the Triad let out a painful scream. Balalaika walked in and said, "Still haven't got anything out of this man yet?" She asked. Otaku shook his head, "He's being a stonewall type person."

Balalaika came up with a good torture technique for us, "Watch and learn all of you, this might come in handy." She took a drag from her cigar and she walked up to the Triad, "Comrade Inuzuka, translate." She said and Kiba replied, "Very well." She grabbed the Triad by the throat and hoisted him up. "What is your connection with brother Chang and why do you want to pick a fight with us?" Balalaika asked him, [I ain't telling you Jack fucking shit bitch!] the Triad said, Balalaika sighed and retorted, "You leave me no choice but to do this." She threw him back into the chair and opened his left eyelids as far as they can be open. She then took her cigar and burned the left eyeball causing a synging pain and a painful scream. [Please stop! I'll tell you anything you want to know.] The Triad had no alternative but to talk, and after spilling the beans about there being a bounty for both me and Otaku since he killed Chang and I was an accomplice. Just after all was said and done, Otaku walked up to the target, pulled out a silenced Makarov, and shot him in the head.

"Now you burn in hell, asshole." He said after killing the Triad. Just then one of the men who was claimed to be a rouge American mercenary was waiting outside for us. "I know you're there! Come on out and surrender yourselves! If you don't want this young lady to be killed let alone have other bad things happen to her!" It was Hinata, she got snagged by one of the lizard men. Otaku and I went out, followed by everyone both had our weapons trained on the reptilian asshole, "Careful! You don't want me to harm her. I will if you do anything drastic." He said, "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" I said trying to get her captor off of her. "Jase, keep him talking. I'll use my ace in the hole." Otaku whispered, and he dropped to his knees passed out. Why did he faint? But then I saw it, a demonic entity walking over to the captor and possessing him. "It's checkmate pal!" I said, and He released Hinata and turned the gun on himself. "You're right! It is over, for me." He pulled the trigger and killed himself. Hinata ran over to Otaku, "Please don't die on me." She said with tears in her eyes, Otaku came back to normal. "Who said anything about me dying, huh? I mean I'm here for some more time." She hugged Otaku and Kissed him.

(A/N Alright, this was a good chapter and can't wait to get the next one up! Let me know if you would like to see this type of POV more often in your review. Thanks to all of those out there who have faved my work and hope to get more. Ideas, suggestion and ways to get more readers is greatly accepted. I only ask for no flaming, negative comments, or any anonymous/guest reviews! Thank you!)


	16. Jason Brody's Demons

Chapter 14: Jason Brody's Demons

(Opening A/N: Okay before I forget, I do not own any of the characters from the Naruto Universe. They solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump)

[Jase's POV Cont]

After what I saw, was both astonishing and a little creepy. Otaku possessed a man with his demonic soul and had him commit suicide. "That's what you get for messing with Hinata asshole!" Otaku said, he then spat on the corpse of the rouge American. We went back inside and I sat next to Otaku, "Hey Otaku, can you teach me how to do that ability that you used on that guy?" I asked, Otaku looked at me and replied, "Promise me that you'll use this technique as a last resort. This ability has a bit of a nasty side effect, you'll become more violent than you usually are." I nodded and said, "I promise." Otaku got up and temporarily left the room, when he came back he had a metranome in his hands. He placed the metranome on the table and swung the pendgulum in one direction and it made a ticking noise. "Now Jase clear your mind, close your eyes, relax, and listen to the sound of my voice." Otaku said trying to play the hypnotist. But I did as Otaku instructed of me, I closed my eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

"Now I want you to picture a certain place that you do not want to go back to again. But this time, it's hell on earth for that place." I pictured myself back on Rook Island and everything was burning and bloody like a hell on earth type place. Out of nowhere, I was greeted by a demonic figure. "Hello Jason, or should I call you Jase?" I then asked, "How do you know my name." The entity looked at me with demon like yellow eyes and said, "I'm just the violence that lives inside you, and your friend is looking for a way to help unlock your full potential? I'll give it to you, if you can kill again." Just then Buck Hughes, Vaas Montenagaro, and Hoyt Volker all showed up. "Shouldn't be too hard, I've defeated them once...and I'll do it again." Buck then said, "We ain't going easy on you this time mate. We'll drag you into the darkness and you'll be lost forever." Otaku's voice then said, "Jase, if you can hear me. Listen, don't let your past swallow you. If it does you won't come back, engulf yourself with the rage and violence you used in the past to kill them."

Taking Otaku's advice to heart, I gathered up every ounce of hatred, rage and violence to kill these fuckers. As I did, it gave me a tactical advantage over my enemies. First up was Buck, the sick bastard who had my best friend Keith Ramsay. He was planning on chopping him up and making him suffer for the fucking hell of it. We entered into a knife fight and one of us was going to walk out alive. "Jase, Jase, Jase, you should know, there's no turning back for you." I then snapped, "I don't care if I go back to the life I had! I'm much more happier with this life!"

I rushed Buck and stabbed him in the chest five times before he disappeared and dissolved into me this was 1/3rd of my new power. After defeating Buck, I kept traveling to Vaas. And I got to him, "You know, was it worth it? Seeing my sister die in your arms and the woman you loved dearly leaves you?" I had a sadistic smile on my face and answered, "Actually, I'm glad that Citra is dead and Liza left me. At least I can be a man without any weights, and be a killer on my own terms." Vaas then laughed and said, "So be it, Jason Brody." He tried attacking me but I used the part of demonic power that I got off of buck and Vaas went flying. He crashed through a wall and I walked right in after him, "And another thing, Jason Brody is dead, he died with your sister back on Rook Island, I'm Jase now." I then stabbed Vaas in the neck and twisted the blade killing him. Vaas then dissolved like buck did and went inside me, this was now 2/3rds of my new power.

And now to finish this off, and hopefully learn this new ability from Otaku. I found myself on top of the ocean walking to the southern end of the island. I was like Jesus when he walked on water, and now ready or not Hoyt...here I come! This was going to get tricky, Hoyt could be anywhere. Otaku then said, "Hey Jase, how about another tactical edge?" He then played "Smothered" by Spineshank. The music was getting my blood and my need of violence pumping. And this was a fitting song for Hoyt's end. "Let's see what you got Jason." Hoyt said as he tried to attack and I dodged him. We attacked and dodged each other for a few minutes, but out of nowhere...my knife started to burn and it didn't cause me to burn or drop it. In fact, this was going to be the final curtain call for Hoyt Volker. "Hey old man, my name isn't Jason anymore. It's Jase now." I jumped over him like an acrobat and stabbed him in the back and slit his throat. It was over for Hoyt, he then dissolved into me and now I have full potential, and hopefully the skill to possess other people with my violent spirit. The demonic figure appeared and stabbed me, I thought I was going to die...but instead, "You've done well Jase. Now your reward, you and I will be one with each other and you can use me whenever you need me."

The demon then entered into my body and I said, "Okay Otaku, the demon and I are now one." Otaku then said, "Alright, I'm going to count back from five and snap my fingers, when I do, you'll wake up as a new man. 5,4,3,2,1." He snapped his fingers and I woke up, "That was pretty awesome." I said as I woke up, "Glad to hear it." Otaku replied, later that night...I found myself in a state where I can't really sleep let alone try to shut my eyes. Things were swirling around in my head, just then Revy sat down next to me. "Hey, can't sleep?" I shook my head, "No, things are just dancing in my head. And it won't leave me alone, like why did Citra die and why did I break up with Liza? I was just lead into violence and without anyone to guide me." Revy then placed a finger on my lips and said, "You know, I've never really been big on this, but why don't I help you with your dilemma." We then locked lips, was this the break I was looking for? "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Revy, "You only live once, Jase." She said, we then removed all of our clothes and were joined as one! With every passion and lust that was built between us. I felt all of my worries and doubts just melt away as I reached my climax.

The next day, Otaku then came out to the living room. "Did you have some fun last night?" He asked, "Yeah I did, Revy gave me one for free." I answered, "You know, this calls for a drink." He said as he got two glasses and some Bacardi, He then poured the alcohol into two glasses, "What are we toasting to?" I asked, "To the opposite gender, for kicking ass and giving some." He said as we toasted to our drinks. We still needed to fight two enemies out on the fronts, the Triad and the rouge Americans. We figured we could take out the Triad first before we even breathe on the Lizard people. We then recieved a call from Balalaika, "Hello?" I said into the phone, "Hello Jase, is this a bad time?" I answered, "No, what do you need?" She then said, "It seems that the Triad are pulling all the stops with the rouge Americans to put an end to all of us. Can I rely on you and Otaku along with Lagoon Company to take them out?" I smirked and said, "You are our boss, and what you need done will be done.

(A/N Okay, this whole JaseXRevy type scene is going to be a one shot deal, I don't know if they would want a relationship but for now, let's just put that behind us and try to move on. I'm still planning on doing my 100 chapter goal, as long as I can get more faves and views. I do not wish to lose any more faves but gain more instead and hopefully have some good reviews to counter that bomb I just had. I'm going to give fair warning, I'm going to alter between Bleach and Naruto Cameos for the different arcs. So bear with me and hope to hear something soon, Future arc Ideas, suggestions, and ways to get more readers interested in ths story are greatly accpeted, I still ask for no bombing, flaming, negative reveiws, and or any anonymous/guest reveiws! Thank you!)


	17. Anti-Heroes

Chapter 15: Anti-Heroes

[Normal POV]

When it just boiled down to the cold hard facts, Me, Jase, and Revy are all anti-heroic, meaning we're neither good nor evil.

We just do things our way, no matter how many men we kill or how many sin we can humanly commit.

How you slice it, we're the shade of gray in between.

Basically if you want to put it into more simple terms, we kill only for the hell of it and for money as well.

Jase was cleaning his 1911 colt .45, he held onto it since his days on Rook Island.

Even though it's a classic, it's still a capable gun for killing people.

I figured my guns could use a thorough cleaning, so I pulled out my collection of weapons and had them disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled also.

"How long has it been since we joined Hotel Moscow?" Jase asked,

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I have no idea, I joined Balalaika long before you joined us." Jase then asked, "How did you join Balalaika?"

I chuckled and said, "She saved my ass from the Mafia, and I became forever in her debt. I'd even follow that woman to the depths of hell if I wanted and I will."

And I could remember that like it was yesterday! A few years after both Takashi and Iwaru were killed and I became a freelance mercenary, I was doing odd jobs for the highest bidder.

One day, I got a job from a Italian crime syndicate and was offered $10 million for my services.

The Job was to eliminate a snitch for the FBI, my weapon was a .50 caliber sniper rifle.

I went to the desired location and waited for the target to show, when he was in my crosshairs, I took him out with a shot in the back of the head.

The job was done, or so I thought.

After the shot was made, I became a potential target.

(What the fuck did I just get myself into?) was what I thought, I needed a exit and fast too.

I then came into the arms of my new savior, Balalaika.

"Quite a ruckus you caused there didn't you?" She asked.

I sighed and said, "This would be a lot easier if I had a photo of my target."

She then said, "Why don't you work for us instead?"

I reotrted, "Alright, but if I get snagged by the Mafia, I need you to bust me out."

She then laughed, "Those Italians won't lay a hand on you, I promise. Even if I have to send those bastards to hell myself."

I then devised an idea for me to lure some of the Mafiosos to my humble abode, and have them take me and try to make me sleep with the fish.

Before that can even happen, Balalaika will come in, and snag me from the Mafia.

Just as I made myself comfortable, a bunch of soldiers and a capo came for me.

The capo placed a burlap sack over my head and the soldiers were beating the living shit out me.

I mean I nearly had a fucking broken rib, then they tossed me into the back of a sedan. Unbeknownst to my captors, Hotel Moscow was following them to the docks.

The boss removed the sack of my head...

"You shouldn't fuck with the Mafia, you little fuck!" The boss said.

"Maybe next time, you could have a picture for me so I can clip the right man." I stated.

Luckily, Hotel Moscow came in the nick of time to save my fat ass.

"What are you planning on doing with one of my employees?" She asked, and the boss kicked me in the chest.

Man did that fucking hurt! I was yelping in pain after that.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve that, asshole?!" I said clenching my chest in awful pain.

Balalaika then drew a makarov, and pointed it at the Mafia boss.

"Comrade Sergeant, help this boy up." Balalaika ordered her second in command Boris.

"Yes, Kapitan." He said as he helped me up, "You Alright?" I nodded.

She then put the gun to the Mafia Boss' head, and took a drag off of her cigar.

"You know, there are three things that I despise in this world, Corrupt KGB agents, bad liquor, and Mafia bosses who treat their errand boys like shit." She said, "What's your name, boy?"

I then answered, "Roman."

She smiled and said, "Well Roman, Why don't you do the honors of killing this man?"

I smirked and agreed to those terms, "I hope you have made your peace in this life. And I hope you brought your wallet, 'cause the rent where you're going gets paid double and in advance." I said.

I pulled the trigger on the gun and killed the Mafia boss who set me up as the fall guy. As he laid there, a pool of blood surrounded him.

Balalaika then said, "Let's go meet your new teammates shall we?"

I couldn't wait for this new job to start and that's when I first met Lagoon Company.

"And the rest was history." I said, "Plus we both knew what happened on Rook Island." I also added.

Rock then stated, "Yeah but all this killing is senseless."

Jase looked at Rock with a bit of "Why are you saying this?" glare.

"You know, we all have choices. And we all made those choices." Jase said.

"But still, don't you feel any regret killing those people?" Rock asked.

Jase pulled out a knife, backed Rock to a wall, held the knife to his throat, and said, "Listen Rock, When My brother Grant, died on Rook Island. Did I play pacifist? No, I was made a Rakyat, and became a killer. And I killed those who stood in my way. I have no regrets killing those fucking assholes along with Vaas and Hoyt Volker. If you try to play pacifist with me, you'll see why I'm called, 'Snow White.'"

He then removed the knife from Rock's throat, and Rock felt the pressure of the knife go off of his skin.

I then sighed and stated, "Don't mess with the hype of a killer Rock-O. It messes up with their psyche."

As we were getting guns ready, Balalaika came in and said..."We're going to war with both the Triad and the rouge Americans."

(A/N I hope this chapter could be a little more readable. I mean, I had no idea that when you write in paragraphs, the words just squish together, so effective immediately! I'll be writing sentence by sentence. So it can be a little bit better, Thanks for the help by a certain somebody, *FaddishMass* Now my mistakes are laughably obvious! LOL! I hope all my other readers along with those who view this story can read it better! Thanks for the 1,000+ Views, it means a lot! I'm open for future arc Idea, suggestions, and ways to get more people interested in this crossover! I only ask for no negative comments, flaming, bombing, and or any anonymous/guest reviews! Thank you!) :)


	18. All Out War!

Chapter 16: All out war!

We knew this was coming, one way or another, An all out war.

"Where are Triad and the Lizard people hiding?" I asked.

Balalaika pulled up a schematic of the hideout that they are using.

"This compound is being used by both of our enemies. I'd say we should kill those assholes as soon as possible." Balalaika stated.

I nodded with the need to kill these guys, and just get them out of our lives forever.

"I agree Senpai, the only thing we need right now is an attack plan." I said, "Plus we need to figure out who's going to fight who."

Jase then added, "He's right, We need to fight two enemies on two fronts."

"We of Hotel Moscow shall deal with the Triad, whereas the rest of you can deal with those pesky rouge Americans, or as Otaku and Jase call them, 'The Lizard people.'" Balalaika said as she was the one with the master plan.

The compound was hidden in a mountain pass and was heavily armed with lots of security.

"Those sound like my kinda odds!" Revy said gearing up for a full throttle war.

"I'm with Two hands, Let's give these fuckers an ass whupping!" Jase added.

We all loaded up and got ready for an all out war, Hotel Moscow, Lagoon Company, plus the gunnisons of the U.S. and Hidden Leaf.

[Somebody just shoot me and get it over with.] I said to myself in Russian.

[Say Otaku, What's wrong?] Jase asked in the same language.

We socialized back and forth in Balalaika's native tongue, Revy wasn't really enjoying our conversation.

"You guys are Americans, can't you speak English?" She asked, Revy then pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"This is an A-B conversation, C your way out." I stated.

"Otaku does have a point there Revy, even though we are American, doesn't mean we have to speak English." Jase added.

We soon arrive at our destination, and as soon as we looked down...The compound the Lizard people and the Triad was huge!

According to the schematic, the power relay station was about a good 500 clicks* west of the compound itself.

"What's your plan of attack Senpai?" I asked Balalaika, she then took a drago off of her cigar.

"We're going to cut the power, then go in and eliminate all threats." She said, this was her mission after all.

Jase and I headed 500 clicks west and decided to sabotage the power to the compound.

"How are we going to sabotage their power Jase?" I asked.

Jase answered, "Simple, we blow this fucker up."

Jase and I then started placing remote explosives around the power source and blew the whole thing to kingdom come.

"Looks like the party has started ladies and gentlemen." Balalaika stated.

Jase and I headed for the compound with all of our allies in pursuit, as we entered it was pitch black but luckily we have night vision goggles.

"You better be ready to pay with your souls, 'cause we're Satan's bounty hunters and we're here to collect." I said with a sadistic grin.

Jase and I then started shooting at the Lizard people killing them with head and chest shots, then kept moving forward.

After a few moments of dark firefighting, the backup power came online. So much for the element of surpise.

I then removed my NVGs, "Fuck, I forgot about the backup power. Looks like it's guns-a-blazing now."

Jase then replied, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Let's kick some ass!"

And now, the all out war has begun...

(A/N I'm calling it good here for this chapter, I wish I could go on but I would like to continue the fight in my next chapter and focus on the next arc. And for anyone who doesn't know what a click is, it's a military term for a kilometer. Thanks to all who who have viewed, faved, and reviewed my work so far. Keep them coming and hopefully I will need some future arc ideas. If you have any whatsoever, please feel free to PM me or leave them in your reviews. As always, ideas, suggestions and ways to get more readers are accepted, but I still ask for no bombing, flaming, and or any anonymous/guest reviews! Thank you!")


End file.
